Thanks to the Children
by keep austin wierd
Summary: REVISED! After Jake cheated on Bella, she ran away to Seattle. She tripped on a soccer ball, that led her to meet two twins, who happened to be Edward Cullen's. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Betrayal

Prologue: Betrayal

I can't wait to see Jake. I haven't seen him since last weekend. Last night was graduation but Jake couldn't come because his father was sick and needed him. I wasn't angry, just ready to see him. I ran up to the front porch and walked in without knocking. It was a second home for me and we never were fond of formality. I didn't see Billy in his usual place in the living room, but maybe he's sleeping in his room.

Throwing open the door to Jake's room, I stop in the doorway, frozen in shock. His arms were around another girl's waist, kissing her neck. I knew this scene would be ingrained in my brain forever. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first friend. We'd grown up together; the two of us were always playing and laughing. How could he betray me like this?

"Jake, stop!" I cried out without conscious thought. I couldn't handle a single second more. He looks up and loosens his hold on the girl. Jake begins to stutter out something, but I was beyond wanting explanation.

"Just save it, please. I saw what I saw." I felt my eyes tearing up and spilling over but continued softly, "We're over. I see now Billy isn't really sick. I was worried about him. I hope you two are happy together and she's what you want."

Knowing I couldn't keep talking, I turned and ran. And ran and ran. I stopped at the cliff's edge and sat there while sobs racked my shivering form. As if the weather was affected by my emotions, it began to rain hard, gusts of wind blowing hair in my face.

In my head, everything was falling into place. The looks people gave the two of us last weekend and he'd been avoiding me lately. Everyone knew but me.

I eventually got up and made my way to my truck. I couldn't go home to Charlie and, since I graduated yesterday, school wasn't holding me here. So I just drove into the night.

* * *

**AN: NOT A NEW STORY!!!! This story has been eating at my mind for ages. Seriously, I think part of my brain will be forever missing. I have reached my breaking point and MUST revise it. No joke, I will rest so much easier knowing that there aren't a lot of crappy mistakes because I hate that in other stories and can't stand it was in mine.**

**THERE WILL BE NO NEW STUFF! The only thing that is different is the lack of errors.**

**And to all of you who haven't read the earlier version, I hope you won't have to deal with all the grammatical mistakes.**

**I would still greatly appreciate reviews, Emma**


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky Situation

Chapter One: Lucky Situation

I was walking down the streets of Seattle, thinking hard. I bit my lip, but then remembered Jake liked when I did that and stopped immediately. It was dawn in the city as I walked down the main street. I had to do something. I needed sleep and food and a shower and a job. Now, preferably.

I tripped in mid-thought, which was something I was prone to doing, except this time it wasn't over thin air. A soccer ball had knocked me off balance and not two seconds after falling on my face, two objects tumbled on top of me. I sat up slightly to see the cutest twins sitting on top of me. They had auburn hair and startling green eyes. I guessed the boy and girl were about four.

"Madi, does this mean I win? I think it was past that ally," the boy asked excitedly, his voice slightly muffled by my shirt.

"No, the ally is all the way over there. You were off about 100 miles, Owen," the girl, Madi, replied. I had to laugh, they were just too cute. They must have just noticed I was there but they were unfazed.

"Who are you? I'm Owen and this is Madi. What's your name?" Owen asked, talking very fast and with a very cute kid-ish accent.

"My name is Bella. Where's your mom?" I asked, worried and also loath to part with the kids. I had maneuvered so that they both sat in my lap in the middle of the street. Their eyes melted me like butter.

This time Madi spoke. "We don't have a mommy but our daddy was behind us but now he's not. You're very pretty Bella."

I blush on a dime and even that innocent comment put a little color in my cheeks as Owen nodded along with his sister. "I think you both are twice as pretty as me."

Before anything else could be said, they both jumped up to hug a man who I assumed is their father. He was by far the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. Jake had nothing on him. His skin was very pale, his hair was messy in an attractive way, and his eyes were an even brighter green then his kids. Under his beautiful eyes were dark circles, giving him a tired and aged look.

Madi had taken one of his legs and Owen the other, hugging them so tight I knew he would be sore for weeks. He seemed relieved and stressed simultaneously. He was muttering to himself something along the lines of "I need a nanny". Madi looked up at her father excitedly.

"Daddy, we met a new friend today and she's very pretty. Her name is Bella. You want to meet her, don't you Daddy?" she pleaded. His eyes followed hers to where I was sitting on the pavement.

"Yes, she is pretty Madi. My name is Edward Cullen and I see you've met my children." his voice could only be described as velvet. "Now Madi, since your nanny quit you have to come with me to work, so you and Owen need to behave in this meeting and color quietly, OK? And Bella, it was nice meeting you."

Edward tried to keep walking but Owen and Madi seemed to be thinking the same thing as twins often seem to do. Now they were both holding on to a pant leg, pulling him back.

"But Daddy," Owen complained. "Why can't Bella be our nanny?"

Edward glanced at me, and then looked me up and down, assessing me. "I'm sure Bella has a job, don't you?"

"Actually, I don't even have a place to stay right now" I said, finding myself unable to lie under his gaze. Great, now I sound desperate and pitiful. He glanced at his watch impatiently.

"We don't know each other, but if you wouldn't mind watching them in my office for a couple hours and, if all goes well, I'll consider hiring you. Lord knows I'm desperate and late." Edward says while looking at me, his eyes pleading. How could I say no? His eyes draw me in and his kids have the best puppy dog face in the world. Also, I needed the job to do anything, I realized. Over the past few hours, I had thought over a lot of things and knew I had to move on. I wasn't going to turn this down.

Besides, I'm desperate as hell.

"Seeing as I've got no where to go and I love kids, especially yours, I'll do it." Madi ran over to me, smiling, and helped me up off the sidewalk I was still sitting. She reached for me and I let her hop on my back as Owen got on Edward's back.

"I am to CEO at a company that sells pianos. I turned 23 last week and my kids, Madi and Owen, are four today. I'm very busy since I'm a single parent. Help is much appreciated and we have an extra room for you. Your job would be to watch the kids and cook. The maid cleans so you don't have to worry about that," Edward explains hurriedly as we dash down the street into a huge building. "This is where I work. My office is on the top floor, the first door on the right. Explain to the secretary and she'll let you in. Bye."

OK, let's put this in perspective for a minute. Last night, I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, so I ran away. The next morning, I was walking down the street and met two cute little kids. Their father shows up and he is the hottest thing on earth. He's single, offers me a job, and I'm on my way to his office. Yeah, that's not weird _at all_.

He hands Owen over to me at the door before rushing off in a different direction. I let Madi down and take each of their hands. We moseyed onto the elevator when I decided that, since I'm going to be living with them for the foreseeable future, I should know more about them. "What's your favorite color?" I ask seriously.

"Pink." Well, Madi _is _a four-year-old girl.

"Orange. What's yours, Bella?" Owen asked.

"Well, today I think it's blue but yesterday it was brown," I answered solemnly.

The twins nod their heads with all the seriousness of four-year-olds. Which reminds me…. "So, I hear it's your birthday. How does it feel to be four?"

"You don't remember?" Owen asked and I shook me head.

"I don't think I feel different than yesterday," Madi said while she frowned, answering my original question. We stepped out the elevator and I noticed for the first time how classy it was. I thought back to the lobby and began to appreciate the high ceiling and to glass walls. Is Edward in charge of all of this? I decided to ask him later. I walked over to the secretary, who was a curvy blonde with a name tag telling me her name was Tanya.

"I'm Edward's new nanny and he told me to play with the twins in his office," I mumbled nervously while the kids nod.

"Great. I'm Tanya, his secretary. The crayons are in the draw on the left side of Mr. Cullen's desk." Her attention went back at her computer screen, typing faster than my keyboarding teacher. The kids pulled me through the double glass doors into the nicest office I've ever seen.

The left wall is nothing but windows, all looking out over the Seattle sunrise. The desk was a very modern design with a flat screen computer and a swivel chair that begged me to spin on it. All the walls were glass and the office had a classy, modern feel. There were red chairs around a small glass table that the children hopped on.

"Bella! We want to color with crayons while we talk to you!"

I complied, though I felt guilty going through Edward's stuff. I noticed that his desk was very organized. Hum, a single dad who made a lot of money AND was organized. I went back to the table and handed Madi the pink crayon and Owen the orange crayon. Without pause I continued my game of 20 questions. For the next two and a half hours, I learned every inconsequential detail of their lives and personalities.

I truly think I fell in love with the little buggers. I loved kids, but I wasn't around many of them. With that said, Madi and Owen are the cutest kids in the world.

EPOV

That was the dullest meeting this year. As I rode the last 20 stories on the elevator, I thought back to Bella. What is a beautiful young woman doing without anyone or anything in a city like Seattle? Madi and Owen are taken with her and I can't say I'm not as well. I hope she'll stick around because I really need her. I also hope the kids will get along with her better than any of the other nannies. I hate to have them raised by a nanny when they should have a mother, but their mother didn't want us.

I was lost in dark memories as I neared my office. Laughter filtered through the glass walls as I went to open the door. I couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. Bella was looking for Madi, who was hiding in plain sight, thinking she was invisible. Bella finally 'found' Madi and swung her into the air, both of them laughing. Owen didn't want to miss the action so he came out of his hiding place. Bella took one in each arm and spun around. She looked beautiful as she laughed and played.

She noticed me sometime during the second rotation and instantly put the twins down. They ran over to me and squeezed my leg in their normal greeting ritual. "Guess what kids?" I said in my best excited voice.

"What?" they cried with the level of enthusiasm only met by kids.

"I've got the rest of the day off and Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner!" I covered my ears as they squeal. I leave them talking amongst themselves as I walked behind Bella, startling her as I spoke.

"You've got the job. They love you. You can just come with me to our apartment to see where it is then you can get your stuff," I whispered in her ear and I noticed her shiver. Was my breath cold?

"I don't have anything except my truck. I'll need new clothes," Bella responded after a pause. I can only imagine what happened to her.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for anything you need," I said, feeling horrible for a woman I barely know.

Bella whispered back so softly I could barely catch it, "Thank you." I was shocked at the strength of the feelings I felt as I watched tears spill over and run down her cheek.

* * *

**AN: I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but it's OK. Umm, I'll be updating in between my other stories, but since there's nothing new it may be a lot or a litte. It's all depending on my week and mood.**

**Thanks for reading and I like reviews, Emma**


	3. Chapter 2: Carlisle and Esme

Chapter Two: Esme and Carlisle

EPOV

I glanced back at the old red truck trailing after my Volvo. Madi and Owen sat in the back talking about Mom, Dad, and Bella in the same fast tone of excitement. I turned into the parking garage next to my apartment building. Pulling the twins out of their car seats, I heard the thunder of Bella's truck pulling in next to the Volvo. She finished getting Madi out and we walked up to the elevator together.

"What floor do you live on?" Bella asks as we step inside the elevator.

"The very top," Owen answered for me.

"You live in the penthouse?" she inquired again. Apparently she was inquisitive.

"Yep, it's really big and you can see a thousand miles!" Madi answered this time.

"Anyways," I said, attempting to steer the conversation. "My parents are coming tonight. If you can cook then I'm sure the two of us can make something. Mom will bring the cake, so we just have the actual meal." I saw the apprehension in her expression and added, "I'm sure my parents will like you." She didn't answer as I unlocked the door to my flat.

I saw the look on her face as we stepped in. Me, I was used to it, but I can see why Bella was surprised. The mid-day sun filtered trough the glass wall directly in front of the door. Everything had a modern design, like my office except with accent colors everywhere. The penthouse looks over the whole of the Seattle skyline and the light is simply blinding. "Yoo-hoo," I called jokingly as I waved a hand in front of her face. She finally glanced up.

"So, what about a tour of my humble abode?" I asked.

"I wanna show her our room!" Madi cried in her haste to say it first. Bella simply smiled.

"Lead the way, but I think you should let Owen help." she suggested. They take her into the room they share. One half of the room was a light purple and the other was a baby blue. The purple side, Madi's, was covered in fluffy pillows and Disney Channel posters. The blue side, Owen's, had lots of blue racing pillows on his bed and had racing and baseball posters on the wall.

"You want to see your room?" I asked softly.

"That'd be great," she said and we left the twins in their room. Bella's room was a light yellow room with a pretty burnt orange bedspread. In the corner was a desk for a laptop and a TV across from the bed.

"As for the bathroom, you share a jack-and-jill bathroom with the twins and I'm across the hall. Do you like it?" I asked, curious as to why she'd been so quite.

"Of course I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you for everything," she smiled up at me sincerely. "Can a have a minute before we start cooking?" she asked. I nodded and left her in peace.

BPOV

As soon as he left, I collapsed on the bed. I'm dizzy; everything has been moving so fast. I've got a job and a place to stay and I'll be meeting the parents of my employer. I'm not going to lie, it's a scary thought. I was relieved that Jake hadn't constantly on my mind, but it might be the shock that's responsible. I laid there for almost half an hour doing nothing and thinking about everything. _Oh well, I guess I should go help._

I walked into the kitchen where I saw the kids sitting on the counter with bright lights overhead. What's with Edward and modern design? Oh well. I snuck up behind Madi and Owen stealthily before suddenly reaching out an arm, tickling them both. Their screams bounced off all the surfaces in the kitchen and Edward turned to smile at them.

"Bella, we thought you left!" Madi cried as they both jump at me, settling one on each hip.

"Of course I didn't leave. I was in my room and any time you need me just walk in, OK? Now I've got to let you down to help your daddy with supper," I said soothingly. These kids are very affectionate.

"How well can you cook, Bella?" Edward asked while stirring.

"Dad can't cook so I was the one that controlled the kitchen for the past few years. I can cook anything you want." I was relieved that he didn't ask questions about my background, because I don't want to answer any yet. He gave me the task of marinating the chicken while he made mash potatoes. We worked in silence, filled with their voices. They told me everything that they thought I needed to know about Carlisle and Esme.

The doorbell rang and it broke our silence. "Go say hi Grandma and Grandpa, kids. It's open," Edward said the last part louder so they'll hear him through the door. I was surprised when I saw how young they both looked. Esme was very pretty and Carlisle must distract the nurses (the twins told me he's a doctor). Each of the twins had one of their grandparent's coats in their hands, pulling them into the main area of the flat.

I watched as they smiled at their son and hugs went all around. I was feeling a little nervous when Esme spotted me and smiled. "Edward, where are you manners? Who's your beautiful guest?"

I blushed as Edward replied, "This is my new nanny, Bella. We found her on the street this morning and the twins took to her at once. It was very convenient because I needed a nanny. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet both of you," I replied in my 'parents-only' voice as I shook their hands. Soon the regular rhythm of a family dinner settled in and I found myself talking and laughing along like part of the family.

The food was surprisingly good and I sank into my chair, chatting with Esme about shampoo and classic novels comfortably while Carlisle teases the twins and Edward watched it all, throwing in a word here and there with Esme and I while laughing at his father and the twins.

Out of nowhere, I heard Madi call my name. "Yes, sweetie?"

"What's your favorite color now, Bella?" asked Owen. That was unexpected, but I guess he remembered my comment earlier about changing favorite colors.

"Now it's red because ketchup is really good on these fries." The adults stared at me before laughing it off lightly.

"Bella, could you put the kids to bed and then join us in the living room?" I heard Edward ask. I agreed and pulled the twins out of their seats.

"Come on; let's get you two changed into some PJs." I carried them into their room and started with Madi. She picked out the pink Hannah Montana PJs and I left her side to change. I found Owen some cute PJs with Mator from the movie Cars next. I tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. They were out like a light bulb as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I met up with the other adults in the living room. "Whit or Red?" Carlisle asked, referring to the wine.

"I'm not legal yet, but thanks for the offer." I sat on the couch in between Edward and Esme. Esme glanced over and smiled warmly. _Why is everyone in this family so sweet to me? _Our conversation was intelligent and captivating, all the necessary ingredients for a good conversation.

At about ten, they started to move towards the door. Esme surprised me by kissing my cheek at the door and whispered, "Honey, I know you'll be great for our family. I know I'll see you again soon." After a hug from Carlisle, they were off. After an awkward silence, I spoke.

"So, we should clean up so the food doesn't cake." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so we walked to the kitchen in silence. He washed the dishes and then passed them to me to dry. It was left to me to break the silence again.

"Your parents seemed to like me."

"Of course they liked you, I told you they would," Edward replied like it was obvious.

"So what time do you leave to go to work tomorrow and do the kids have school?" I asked, wanting to know the details of what my life will be like for the time being.

"Well, I try to leave by eight and the kids don't start pre-K until next fall. Feel free to take the kids wherever you want. You should take them to the mall tomorrow so you can get some clothes. Here's a credit card for you to use for anything, it's yours now." He handed me a card, and I was in shock. I wanted to give it back, but knew he wouldn't take it.

"Thank you. Will the kids enjoy going?" I didn't want their first day with me to be boring.

"Madi will try to pick everything out for you and Owen is the best person at flattery you will ever meet, so both will tell you that you look great in everything. Have fun with them but, if you can, I'd like to see them when I get home at four." I nodded, planning on spending as little time shopping as I could.

I hate the mall but it's an emergency. I retired to my room after all the dishes were done and crashed in my bed, shoes and all. _What have I gotten myself into? _I dragged myself up and walked through the bathroom to their room. My heart melted at the sight of them.

Madi had moved into Owen's bed and they were curled up together. My spirits lifted, I walked back to my room and finally got my chance to crash. _My, what a day_, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, the image of Owen and Madi on my mind.

* * *

**AN: I had to re-write a lot of this chapter and I'm hoping it still works. Thanks for reading and I like reviews, Emma**


	4. Chapter 3: The Mall

Chapter Three: The Mall

BPOV

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the two warm bundles in my bed. I glanced down and found the twins curled against my side, Owen on my right and Madi on my left. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, watching her breath. According to the clock, it was a little before six and the sky was darker than it should've been. As I listened, I heard thunder echoing through the sky.

I didn't have the heart to wake the kids, so I got up as gently and quietly as I could. Once I was up, they both wormed their way into the warm spot where my body had been. I stumbled into the bathroom, my muscles not working yet. I hopped into the shower and let the water wash over me. I never wanted to move but eventually I found myself walking to the kitchen.

There I found Edward, looking stunning in his white button shirt and dress pants. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think a cheese, spinach, and onion omelet would be good, if you don't mind. I doubt the kids would eat it though." I smirked, knowing I could probably find a way to make them eat and like it.

"Don't worry about it. They'll eat it and I want one too." An omelet sounded really good on such a stormy morning. "How late do the kids usually sleep?"

"Until about eight or a little before. Probably, since last night was a late night, it'll be a little later than usual. Normally, though, you can bet you have until seven thirty."

"OK, but do they usually wake up in the middle of the night?" I wondered if they climbed into bed with Edward.

"No, they never do. They are really good about sleeping through the night. Why, did they wake you up?" He actually looked concerned.

"No, but I woke up and found one on each side of me. The twins look so cute when they're sleeping." As I talked, I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. I began taking everything I needed out of the new, shiny, silver fridge. Walking over to the oven, my sock slipped and I started to fall towards the ground.

Everything fell out of my arms, spilling onto the clean floor. I closed my eyes, prepared for an impact that never comes. Two cold arms caught me under the armpit from behind. Edward pulled me up gently, setting my feet back on the floor. I could still feel the heat of his body on my back

Without turning around, I started to pick everything up off the floor and onto the counter. Finally, my cheeks were only pink instead of a fire-engine red. "Thank you. I do that a lot but usually no one catches me," I mumbled, chancing a glance at him.

"I guess I'll have to get used to catching you, won't I?" Edward said with a breathtaking smile. After a while, I started to make the omelets in silence. Once it started to really smell good and the aroma spread, I spotted two heads barely peeping over the counter.

"Good morning Madi and Owen," I called with a smile as I put the omelets on plates. After handing out the food, I took a seat between Madi and Owen.

"Bella, what is this?" Owen asked while poking at it.

"That, sweetie, is a dirty yellow Frisbee that I found a couple weeks ago."

"Ewe!" "Cool!" I heard simultaneously. I whispered to Madi what it really is and she settled down. Once they took the first bite, they didn't need a trick to get them to finish it.

"Who's ready to go to the mall?" I said with false enthusiasm they didn't detect. I heard an "I am" from both of them. "Go change into good shoes and comfy clothes. On your mark, get set, GO!"

Edward and I smirked at each other as we watched them run out. "Well, I don't want to be late. That was a very good breakfast and I'll be home by four," he called as he rushed out the door, realizing just how late he was. After changing, I went to check on the twins.

Both of them were sitting on their beds in clean clothes. "Did you both brush your teeth? Shoes, shirt, socks and pants on the right limbs?" They both nodded. "Then what are we sitting around for? Let's go!" We ran out of the flat, into the elevator, down to the parking garage, and finally out to my truck.

"Your truck it really old, Bella! It's even older than Daddy!" Owen called, surprised they made vehicles that old.

"It's probably older than Grandpa!" Madi called, her guess closer to the mark. I helped them in and climbed in myself. I scrounged up an old Sesame Street CD and put it on, glad that the kids of this generation still watched the best show ever. I remembered a friend of mine who had a shirt that said 'I was raised on the street' and it had a picture of the Sesame Street cast.

We sang along for the first five tracks until we got to the mall. We step out and, taking both their hands, ran through the rain that was now pouring down. That's Washington for you. Once inside, I rushed into the closest department store I could find. Immediately, Madi saw things that would look 'great' on me. I knew already that I needed to hurry and get out.

As Edward said, Owen can dish out the compliments and I can't say it didn't inflate my ego a bit, but it also made me blush. I let Madi pick out the color of the jeans and the color of my T-Shirts. Everyone was happy and hungry.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked as we skipped arm-in-arm to the food court.

"We both like Chinese!" Madi spoke for her brother.

"Good. Chinese is my favorite, too. Sweet and sour chicken or teriyaki?" I asked seriously because it was a serious matter.

"We like both so I usually get the sweet and sour and Madi gets the teriyaki and then we share. Daddy gets egg rolls and he shares with us to," Owen explained. These Cullens really put a lot of thought into their Chinese. I like it. As we walked up to the counter, the guy working behind it glanced up.

After we got our food, we found a booth and I sat across from them, smiling at their exchange of food. Halfway through our meal, an older woman came up to us.

"Miss, I just wanted to get a closer look at your children. They are the cutest things I've ever seen, after my own grandbabies, of course," she winked and smiled at Madi and Owen.

"Oh, thank you but they aren't mine. I'm their nanny, but I agree with you," I explained, smiling. The twins didn't look like mine, right?

"I'm sorry; their facial features look just like yours. Well, sorry again for bothering you, miss. Bye kids." The elderly woman walked away, leaving me confused. The whole exchange was confusing.

"Bella, why can't you be our mommy?" asked Owen.

"Because I'm not, but I wish I was. I love you guys already, OK?" I tried to be diplomatic.

"Can I think of you as our mommy, Bella?" asked Madi, looking heartbroken that I couldn't really be her mom.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You guys almost done?" When in doubt, change the subject. I've used it with varying stages of success. Both the children nodded and we threw away our trash and recycled our left over napkins.

"As a treat, let's stop in the candy store, OK? We can even get Daddy some so he doesn't get mad." The kids started running through the mall towards the candy shop. I had to sprint after them to keep them in sight.

"Before you go in, I need to know something. What is your favorite candy?"

"Twizzlers," Madi said.

"Swedish fish," said Owen, his choice a bit of a surprise. Kids like Swedish fish?

"I like Runts, especially the bananas. What does Daddy like?" I would feel bad if I didn't get him something too.

"Daddy always gets Reese's. Can we please go now, please Bella?" Owen begged.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I yelled l as they launched themselves into the store. I got Runts and Reese's and took what the kids picked out to the counter. After paying for the candy, I realized it's almost four.

"Come on Madi and Owen, we need to go, like, NOW!" They saw the urgency in my face and followed me out the door, out of the mall, and to the truck. Another five Sesame Street songs later, we pulled up to the apartment.

"Hurry, we need to get up to see your daddy and we're late. He won't be very happy with me, so we need to hurry." The twins followed me and hopped onto the elevator. When we got to the top floor, we flew out and I straightened my clothes before I unlocked the door. There, standing in the middle of the living room, was Edward. He was looking down at his watch.

"I was worried. You're fifteen minutes later than you promised." The last straw was the candy in the kids hands. "You know that candy isn't good for kids. Or at least you should, it you're to be taking care of my kids."

I held out his Reese's and smiled my best smile. He let out his breath and rolled his eyes. After a pause, he took the candy.


	5. Chapter 4: Movie Marathon

Chapter Four: Movie Marathon

EPOV

As I laid in bed, I realized that my birthday was tomorrow. I haven't thought about it for, well, a year. I don't like a big fuss over something like my birthday and that's why I haven't mentioned it to the twins or Bella, but I know Mom will be here tomorrow to take the kids like she's done every year for the past three years now, after I finally convinced her a day at home is the best gift anyone could give me.

This afternoon confused me. I'll never get to sleep if I keep thinking about her. And me. Together. I wonder why it bothered me that she was late. Well, it didn't bother me that they were late, just that it bothered me how worried I was. I shouldn't care, but I did.

She's just a nanny. Bella shouldn't be anything more than that, a person who cooks and cares for the children. Right? I mean, I just met her and she should merely be a person who I pay to help out. Ugh, this is way to confusing and I'm not mature enough to handle this.

Well, Madi and Owen love her already. And what was that about them crawling into bed with her? They never did that to me. I wonder why they picked Bella instead of me. Ouch, that thought stung. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little jealous. Ugh. Again. This is too much for tonight.

I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to slow my breathing. I expected to lie awake but, to my surprise, I went out like a light bulb.

I awoke with a start, jumping out of bed. I looked around for the source of the noise and realized it was a knock on my door. That's Mom for you. It wasn't even eight yet. I sighed and made my way to the door.

Mom rushed in and hugged my neck tightly. "So, where are my favorite grandbabies?" she asked, her voice high with excitement.

"Umm, still asleep. I didn't know you'd be here so early. You woke me up, Mom." I was a little upset that my beauty rest was interrupted, but I was looking forward to a day on the couch.

"I'll wake them up then. Madi and Owen could use a surprise," Mom said, and rushed off. Wow, it's early for a Saturday. I hadwalked to the kitchen and started the coffee maker when Mom came back with a worried expression.

"Edward, the kids aren't in their room. Where are they?" she asked, worry etched into every line in her face.

"I don't kno- actually, give me a second." I walked to Bella's room and, not wanting to wake them up, went in without knocking. There, in the middle of the bed, was Bella, her hair a mess. It made her look even better than usual. The kids were on either side of her, snuggled under her arms which were wrapped around them.

I walked up to the bed and wiped the hair out of Bella's eyes, leaning in to wake her up. "Bella, honey, wake up please," I whispered softly. She started to stir and, finally, her eyes open. She smiled at me sleepily and finally whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked so groggily that I could barely make out the words.

"My mother came to take the twins for a day. It's my birthday and my present is always a day without the kids," I whispered, even though I'm supposed to be waking them up.

"You should have told me it was your birthday. Oh well, I'll wake up Owen and you get Madi, 'K?" I walked over to the other side of the bed, but I don't take my eyes off her yet.

I watched her kiss his forehead softly and whisper something I couldn't quite hear. Owen started to worm his way closer to Bella and her warmth, but she kept gently shaking him and whispering. After a while, I started to do the same with Madi until they are both awake. I glanced up at the doorway and saw Mom standing there, smirking while her eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Good morning Bella, I didn't mean to wake you. You're welcome to go back to sleep," Mom said, always thinking of others.

"Its fine, I'm up now. I'll get them dressed." Bella hopped out of bed and I noticed she sleeps in boy shorts and a tank top. I've got to be honest, I might've stared. She picked them up, one on each hip, and walked through the jack-and-jill bathroom.

Mom leaned in and whispered, "I saw that." And with that she followed Bella out of the room. I was still blushing when she shut the door.

I eavesdropped from the door. Bella, Mom, and the twins joked around as they dressed Owen and Madi. I'm not fast enough to jump out of the way as Bella opened the door and passed Owen off to me. My skin tingled where it touched hers. All of us walked Mom to the door and Bella and I waved as they leave.

Then, all of a sudden, it's just Bella and me. "So, it's your birthday," she said. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I didn't want anyone to make a huge deal of it." Bella shrugged and walked into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

"What are we doing today?" she inquired.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just watch movies all day and order takeout. Sound like a plan?" I watched her nod and walk towards the living room, flopping on the couch and lying down on two thirds of it. I sat on the remaining space after putting in one of the funniest movie I own, Juno.

"Oh! I love this movie. Ellen Paige is great as Juno." Well, at least we have similar taste in movies.

Without thinking I take her feet in my hands and started rubbing them. I didn't mean to, but it felt right. "That feels really good," she smiled over at me.

That's how we stayed throughout the whole movie, talking and laughing and joking the whole time. I truly enjoyed her company and I hoped she enjoyed mine. When the movie was over, I heard her stomach grumble. She made the cutest little face where she scrunched her nose and looked down.

"I guess it's time for lunch then." I got up and went to the phone to order my usual. "Oh wait, you do like sweet and sour chicken and teriyaki right?"

"I love them both. The twins told me your Chinese ordering." She smiled, as if remembering an old joke. Apparently the kids took her to the food court yesterday.

"What movie are we watching next?" I asked. She shrugged and got up to browse my huge collection of DVD's. I watched as she finally pulled out a movie; Disturbia.

"OK, if you're sure. I'm warning you, it's pretty scary." I doubted that she could make it through the whole thing. Rose and Alice sure couldn't.

I watched in amazement as the movie went on. Bella wasn't phased at all, never shuddered at the scary parts, and didn't scream once during the first half. Before we knew it, the doorbell rang. "Lunch is finally here, I was getting hungry," she said as I got up to pay.

I brought utensils and napkins to the coffee table and continued the movie. I didn't really watch the movie much because I found Bella's expressions much more intriguing than a movie I've already seen.

She bites her lip a lot, and then scrunches her nose in an endearing way. Bella and Madi could have a heart-melting contest and it'd be a tie. She only screamed once and it was hardly a scream. I screamed the first time, too, when I saw him fall into the pit of dead bodies, which is by far one of the scariest parts.

The next movie was The Sound of Music. She laughed and sang along in the beginning, but by the end she was yawning frequently. Eventually, her deep breathing told me she had finally fallen asleep. I watched her for a while, not conscious that the movie was still playing.

When Bella sleeps, her face looks so care free instead of the hint of worry that's always there when you look for it. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing and her arm draped across her stomach. Her hair was arranged around her head like a brown halo.

She looked beautiful.

After staring at her for some time, I noticed that the movie was over and the house was silent. I also realized that sleeping on the couch couldn't be that comfortable for her. Should I move her, or let her sleep? I could carry her no problem, but would she want me to?

I decided that she wouldn't want to sleep on the couch. I lifted her into my arms very gently and she nuzzled into my shoulder, resting there against my neck. My breath caught and I stood there in the middle of my living room, frozen and unable to move even if the building caught on fire.

Eventually, I realized I couldn't stand there forever so I moved as carefully as possible down the hallway, nearly tripping over a toy I didn't notice earlier. I gently lowered her onto her bed. As I tried to let go and stand up, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze, but her breathing told me that she was still asleep.

It took all my willpower to unwind her fingers from my neck and lower them back to her side. I kissed her forehead softly, my lips lingering on their own accord. I jumped when I heard the doorbell. I sighed before making my way to the door, opening it without looking through the peep hole.

In the doorway were four people that I didn't expect to see for another two days, standing there casually.

"What are you guys doing here?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Gang

Chapter Five: The Gang

BPOV

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was bright green. I closed my eyes quickly, thinking I was dreaming. Then I noticed I was on my bed, even though the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch during The Sound of Music. After a second, I decided to open my eyes.

Well, I guess Edward really is here. "Bella, wake up. I've got people for you to meet." His whisper was like music.

"Now? Can't it wait until later, like when I'm awake?" I mumbled and I'm surprised he could make anything out.

"I wish, but they really want to meet you now. They won't leave me alone until you get up. Be my knight in shining armor and save me!" he cried dramatically. His smile was breathtaking as usual. How could I refuse?

"I'm up, I'm up." I scrambled out of bed and then froze. There, in my doorway, were four people I'd never seen in my life. All were as beautiful as Edward and the twins, each in their own special way.

One woman was tall and blonde, the kind of body that makes you feel ugly just because you know that people like her exist. The other woman was the opposite. She was very short with black hair and delicate build, but definitely cute. There was a blonde haired man who was medium height and average build, but his beauty was in his average-ness and how he wore it. The last of the strangers scared the crap out of me. He was definitely a muscleman and was even taller than Edward.

"You could've warned me. Thanks a lot Edward." My sarcasm was plain and clear, but I didn't really care. I was a little peeved.

The short woman stepped forward, though it looked more like bouncing than stepping. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice and the blonde one is my boyfriend. He's mine, so hands off."

Her face was fierce and it scared me a bit. Edward came to my rescue.

"Alice, don't scare her away please. I want to keep her, not have her quit on me." He smiled as he talked, relaxing me instantly.

This time it was Jasper who spoke. "Sorry about her. Rosalie is my twin sister and her boyfriend is Emmett. Don't let Emmett scare you. He's a lot like fruit gushers: hard to break through the surface, but nothing but goo on the inside."

For some inexplicable reason, I trusted Jasper. I shook hands with all four of them. Well, except Emmett, who preferred to crush me in a hug until, finally, an amused Edward saved me from suffocation.

"I know we'll be best friends. You know we live on the floor below you? And Rose and Emmett are just below me and Jazz. We'll have so much fun together. Ohhh, do you like to shop?" Alice said so fast it was hard to catch half of it, but I managed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I try to avoid shopping unless it's an emergency. I really very strongly dislike shopping." I don't enjoy lying and I thought it would be a bad way to start out what she was sure to become a friendship.

I glanced up at girls faces and knew that wasn't the answer they were going for. They were in shock. I wondered it I should slap them or wait until they start hyperventilating. After a pause Alice started talking haltingly.

"Next weekend, you are coming with Rose and me to the mall. You will enjoy it. We will find you amazing clothes. You will never want to leave the mall ever again."

Jasper went over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. He whispered reassuring things in her ear. I glanced at Edward when I heard him start to laugh and I started to join in. I caught Rosalie shoot Edward a glare, cutting off both our laughs. OK, the atmosphere was getting a little tense.

"So Edward, when are my favorite charges getting back? You don't pay me to sleep, after all." I tried to joke but it fell a little flat seeing as Alice still hadn't recovered.

"Any minute now." I was relieved to hear they're coming soon. I realized I was starting to miss them. "Hey gang, you guys need to sneak out because you know what Mom will do if she knows you're back."

"I don't want to leave yet. We'll take the secret stairs when she comes in." That was the first time I'd heard Emmett speak. They made their way over to my bed and we all piled on and sat Indian style. It was his comment about a 'secret staircase' that made me curious though, not his voice.

"What staircase? I haven't noticed any stairs." They glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. I was confused to say the least.

"Well, my other nannies have been more occupied with trying to get me to marry them than to actually do their job: to watch Madi and Owen. We had a staircase put into the back of your closet that leads to Jaspers closet so we could play pranks on them. They were very much like the pranks that were played in The Sound of Music," Edward told me, chuckling every now and then during his explanation.

The rest of the next hour was taken up with stories of Edward's previous nannies. I can't even figure out where Edward found so many bad nannies. The stories of the tricks played on these unsuspecting, albeit horrible, nannies.

"Um, will you guys do stuff like that to me?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course not. I wouldn't let them do that to my best nanny so far," Edward tried to comfort me, but I was still a little uneasy.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Rose asked a little while later.

"A small town a couple of hours from here called Forks," I answered, wary of were this could go.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" Emmett asked. Just then the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell_, I thought. Esme really had impeccable timing.

"You guys hurry. Show Bella where the stairs are and I'll get the door." Edward rushed off quickly towards the door.

I watched as they hurried to my closet, threw open the door, pulled on a trap door, and started down on rickety stairs one step at a time. Alice was the last one to go down. She paused on the first step and turned gracefully.

"Feel free to use these stairs whenever you need to, but knock before opening the closet door. Remember it leads to Jaspers closet and I'll see you soon, Bella," she surprised me with a hug before scampering after the others.

I'm glad they all seemed to genuinely like me. I made my way out of my room quickly once I remembered where Edward was. As soon as I rounded the corner, I was attacked by two bullets. Madi and Owen attached themselves to me, one on each leg like they did with Edward.

"Bella! We missed you bunches," Owen spoke for both of them.

"Oh, you guys, I missed you both very much." I glanced up and noticed Edward and Esme's eyes on me. Esme was smiling while Edward looked like he was zoning out a bit.

"Hello Bella. What did you and Edward do while we were gone?" Esme asked in her usual, soft way.

"We watched tons of movies all day and then I guess I fell asleep. I remember watching the movie and the next thing I knew I was in bed," I explained as best I could.

"I'm glad I raised Edward right and he didn't let you sleep on the couch. It would hurt your back sweetie, so try to avoid it." She really sounded worried about my back. Then it sank in. Did Edward have to carry me to my room this afternoon? I really hate how easily I blush, but I tried to play it cool.

"I'll do that Esme. But it's getting late and I should get Madi and Owen into bed," I said, diverting the attention from me to the twins.

I led the twins into the bathroom and started the water. I had them undressed and in the bath when Edward came into the bathroom. We sat there in silence, enjoying us all being together while the kids played in the bubbles and water.

I dressed Madi and Edward dressed Owen quickly. We each read a book to the twins before tucking them in. They were asleep instantly. I was about to slip into my room, but Edward stopped me in front of my room.

"Thanks for today. It was fun and a great way to spend my birthday," he said and his voice was so sincere I couldn't doubt it.

"Next year, don't think you won't get a cake and a present," I wagged my finger at him. "You're lucky you don't have cake mix or I would've made you one today." He won't be able to avoid it next year, that's for sure. Wait, was I planning to stay until next year?

He groaned before saying, "Yes Mom, I'll be good next year." Why does his smile have such a strong effect on me?

"Good night Edward, I'll have breakfast again tomorrow." I turned to open my door, but he grabbed my hand to pull me back. I held my breath as he leaned forward and softly kisses my forehead. My stupid heart started beating like it was running a marathon or being chased by giant green aliens. I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I had closed and stared into Edward's green orbs of eyes.

"Good night Bella, love," his whispered and his heavenly scent lingers in the air after him, leaving me frozen in place. Eventually, I opened the door and slipped into my room. I changed into new PJs and flopped onto the bed with only one person on my mind. I felt like a love struck teenager again.

_Was he trying to kill me? _


	7. Chapter 6: A Day at the Park

Chapter Six: A Day at the Park

EPOV:

_I can't believe I kissed her._ That was what went through my mind as I laid in bed. It was only her forehead, but still. What possessed me to do that? I remember her warm hand in mine, even though it was a simple gesture. The smell of her shampoo was the best scent I'd ever smelt. Then it hit me.

_She didn't pull away._

With that thought, I slipped into dreamland with a smile.

BPOV

"Bella! Wake up! Daddy said that once you were up we could go to the park," Owen said in a voice that's a lot louder than it should be this early in the morning.

"Yeah Bella, get up!" Madi said in an equally loud voice.

"And where is Daddy?" Edward was dead to me now.

"He's in the kitchen. Are you getting up yet?" These kids were persistent.

"I'm getting up. Go play in your room while I talk to your daddy." He is so dead. I walked into the kitchen and stared at his back until he turned around.

"Ready to go to the park, love?" His smile and nickname made it hard to stay mad, but then I yawned and remembered why I wanted to kill him in the first place.

"No Edward, I am not. I was sleeping and enjoying it until two small children seemed to be waiting on me to get up and kept saying things like 'Daddy said'." I was pretty angry my beauty sleep was ruined, which is perfectly understandable.

"Well, I figured you wanted to come and they were ready to go so it made sense that when you were ready we would go." Stupid people who make sense all the time. I stomped off to my room without looking back. I threw on shorts and a t-shirt before helping the twins into their clothes. Later, the three of us walked into the kitchen in the proper attire.

"I'm up and ready to go to the park, OK? And I don't ever want a repeat of this morning, understood?" I waited until all three of the guilty culprits nodded and walked out the front door to the elevator. The ride down was filled with Maid and Owen's jabber about inconsequential things all the way down to the parking garage.

"My Volvo is the other way," Edward whispered with a smirk as he used my hand to pull me back and, like last night, didn't let go. I glanced down and noticed that Madi and Owen were holding hands as well. I elbowed Edward in the side and, ignoring his gasp of pain, pointed to them with our entwined hands.

"Copy cats," Edward whispered playfully in my ear, and I could feel his breath on my cheek like a warm breeze. Like the gentleman I was fast learning he was, Edward opened the door for me before taking his own seat. Both of us leaned back to help the kid behind us get buckled into their seats.

Going through the stations, we realized that we had similar taste in music and a respect for classical music. We spent the whole ride talking about all music in general. I bet the twins were bored out of their wits, but Edward and I had a great time.

The park was beautiful, like the kind you see in movies. The grass was green and the whole park was a field with trees sprinkled sparsely. The perfect wide sweeping lawn like Mr. Darcy's Pemberley from Pride and Prejudice. This is, by far, the best park I've seen. As we were unloading the kids, my stomach grumbled loudly, rudely reminding me I hadn't had breakfast.

It must have been loud enough for Edward to hear it because he chuckled and said, "I've got lunch in the back and once we find a good spot, we'll eat." I learned Edward could cook the first night, but I didn't think he did it often. I was happy to be proven wrong.

"I want to sit in the shade under the big tree in the middle, Daddy," Madi insisted.

"Sure pumpkin, I was just about to suggest it myself." Why wasn't Charlie ever like that? Madi and Owen are definitely two lucky kids. We sat down Indian style under the tree while Edward unpacked the lunch of potato salad, watermelon, and PB&J sandwiches.

"PB&J is my favorite! thank you Daddy," Owen said, somehow remembering to say thank you while stuffing a whole sandwich in his mouth.

"Thanks a lot. You know, it's supposed to be my job to cook, but I haven't done much of it for different reasons."

"I pay you to look after the kids, which you do a great job of. They really like you, don't you kids?" Edward asked and the kids nodded their heads. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes.

"I haven't seen as much of you guys as I'd like to." Really, I could spend all day just talking with the twins. They are so funny and full of the most random thing, ensuring that there's never a boring moment. It's very fun to listen to and participate in their conversations.

"Daddy, I'm tired of sitting here. I wanna do something," Owen whined.

"Daddy, I wanna piggyback ride," Madi begged.

"I've got an idea. Owen can get on Bella's back and Madi can get on mine and we can race!" Edward exclaimed, excited by his idea.

"I've got some ground rules. We start at the same time, no cheating on the start. You must keep Madi on your back, no putting her down etc. And lastly we decide on the finish line before starting so you can't cut corners. Agreed?" I wanted to lose fairly and honestly. The twins nodded, but Edward didn't.

"Edward? Will you agree to my terms or disappoint the children?" Really, I thought he wouldn't mind my rules. Then I noticed the glint in his eyes. I gulped, starting to really get worried. "Edward, what are you-AHH!"

He rushed forward and picked me up, holding me like a baby in his arms. Then, before I knew it, we were running at top speed. He carried me effortlessly, which surprised me because I wasn't exactly Alice's size. How can he run this fast with me in his arms? The kids are running behind us and going as fast as their legs can carry them, trying to keep up.

"Edward, put me down," I said as calmly as I could in the present situation. He technically gave me what I wanted, but he kept hold of my hand and pulled me along with him. He slowed down a bit to let Madi and Owen catch up and grab hold of our free hands.

Edward seemed to know where he was going because he kept running into the woods on the outskirts of the open field into a group of thick trees. It looked like he was following a path I couldn't see. Several times I almost ran directly into a tree. Where in the world was Edward leading us?

Then the trees parted and my breath caught in my throat. There was a mini-field like the big one we just left, except that this one was completely covered in wildflowers of every color. Some were big blooms and some had hundreds of tiny blooms but every flower was a different color. To complete the scene, there was a pretty little stream cutting through the flowers. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen before.

"Oh Edward, how'd you find this?" I asked, completely in awe that such a place existed.

"No, Dad told me where to find it a couple years ago. He told me it was the perfect place to think because no one knows about it. He proposed to Mom here years ago and I come here whenever I can." The kids were skipping through all of the flowers, giddy with happiness.

"Well, I couldn't think of a better place. Carlisle is quite the romantic, apparently." This family is perfect. Perfect parents, perfect siblings, perfect kids.

"Yep. He taught me to make breakfast in bed for whoever becomes my wife. Dad makes Mom breakfast in bed every morning he can because it makes her happy. Sometimes he gets up before five so he can do it." Perfect father, perfect manners, perfect parents with perfect relationship.

"Daddy, come play with us!" the twins called. He ran and pretended to be a bear, chasing them around the meadow. Edward truly loved his kids. I know my father loved me, but I didn't have this. I wish I had had _this. _I watched as Edward pretended to get caught and allowed himself to be tackled to the ground. The twins treated him like a jungle gym as they rolled around making a mini crop circle in the flowers.

"Bella, come join us!" Madi screamed at me. Who can resist that face? I joined in, rolling around on the ground like a bunch of dogs with itchy backs. We must have looked idiotic, but I loved every minute of it. My stomach was cramping from laughing so hard.

Eventually we stopped rolling and were just laughing with Madi and Owen in between Edward and me. Madi was laughing so hard next to me it felt like a giant cell phone on vibrate. Finally we settled down and everything was very quite, minus the birds on the trees and the bees on the flowers.

I glanced over and found Edward and the twins were fast asleep on the ground. I thought about waking them up but decided against it. Next thing I knew, I was drifting off myself.

OwenPOV

Start dream:

_I'm sitting on the ground with Madi beside me, leaning up against the couch. I looked up and saw Bella sitting with Daddy on the couch and Daddy's arm was around Bella._

"_Mommy?" Madi asked_

"_Yes sweetie?" Bella responded._

_Wait, 'Mommy'? I like it._

End dream.


	8. Chapter 7: A Day at Home

Chapter Seven: A Day at Home

EPOV

I woke up slowly, shaking off each layer of sleep. Once the last layer was off and crumpled on the floor, I glanced around at my surroundings. Owen was next to me, and next to Owen was Madi, and next to Madi was…Bella. Why is it so much fun to watch her sleep? Maybe it's because she looks so carefree or because I can stare at her shamelessly.

Then I felt a raindrop and realized where we were. We all fell asleep in the meadow…and now it's raining. Crap. I guess I have to wake them up now. I walked over to Bella and gently shook her while whispering in her ear. She fought it like Owen did, but I kissed her forehead and kept shaking her softly.

"I'm up, you can stop shaking me now," she mumbled and I had a hard timing translating.

"We fell asleep in the meadow and it's starting to rain now, sweetheart. Get up," I whispered. Where do I come up with these nicknames?

"I've always wanted to sleep in the rain. Just leave me here," she was still mumbling.

"I can't do that and the twins would get sick. Is that what you want?" She sighed and started to sit up.

"You got me there. Go get Owen up, I've get Madi," and with that she flipped over and whispered, "Get up sweetie, it's starting to rain and you're going to get sick. Once we get home I'll make some soup and you can go back to sleep, 'K?" Madi started to stir and leaned up against Bella as she tried _not _to wake up.

I finally stopped watching them and walked over to Owen, copying Bella with similar results. We finally got our piggyback race on our way back to the car. I followed her rules from this morning and still beat her by a long shot.

Half an hour later, we were home and Bella micro-waved some canned soup. A few minutes later, the twins were fast asleep again and we carried them back to bed. Then I groaned aloud, remembering that the weekend is over and I've got to go back to work tomorrow. I stopped her again outside her door.

"I've got work tomorrow so you won't see me until around three. Have fun with the kids. You still have my credit card, right? Use it for whatever you want tomorrow." I kissed her forehead again before going back to my room, smiling to myself and…I think I was skipping.

BPOV

When I woke up, I saw sunlight streaming into my room. Finally, I got to sleep as late as my body would let me. I kinda missed having Edward wake me up though. I didn't realize I'd gotten used to it. I groaned when I realized my thoughts were going back to last night.

I wrote a letter to my father telling him I was fine, but I won't be able to see him for a while and I could keep in touch with him through mail. I left the letter on the counter with a sticky note asking Edward to mail for me. It was short, direct, and it made me feel a bunch better. I sighed as I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. I changed into clothes I bought with the twins at the mall and went to make breakfast.

I wanted waffles. Chocolate chip waffles, preferably. That is, if Edward keeps his kitchen stocked with chocolate, which I know most definitely it will be now that I'm here. As I started cooking, I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eight. The twins will wake up any minute now and I started to wonder what we'd do today. Then it hit me. I wanna play Shoots and Ladders!

While I was doing my mental victory dance I saw the twins walk in. "Good morning sweeties. Do you guys have the game Shoots and Ladders?"

"I think Auntie Alice gave it to us a long time ago, like Christmas."

"That was a long time ago, but do you know where to find it?"

Madi hopped down and said, "Let me go look for it."

"So Owen, do you and Madi like chocolate chip pancakes as much as I do?" I asked, excited at the prospect of chocolate in the morning and a couple games of Shoots and Ladders. This is a going to be a good day, very good indeed. A few minutes later, Madi came back with the game and breakfast was ready. I pulled out the peanut butter and some plates before sitting down at the bar.

"Bella, what are we supposed to do with the peanut butter?" asked Owen as he sat the syrup down on the table.

"You're supposed to put the peanut butter on the waffle like you would a sandwich and then coat it in the syrup," I explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, but I guess it was obvious to me because it's what I've always done.

"Bella, Daddy says too much sugar is bad for us, especially in the morning." Ah, the innocence of the youth that goes hand-in-hand with the punishment of thinking that everything adults tell you is right.

"But Daddy isn't here, is he? And you won't tell, Madi won't tell, and I won't tell, so Daddy won't know that you had a lot of sugar in the morning," I said slowly, making sure there will never be any more resistant when it comes to sugar.

With a bit of hesitation, they took the first bite. Then I watched as their apprehension melted away. By the time breakfast was over, we were all bouncing off the walls and playing tag all through the house. It was a blast. Finally, we got to play Shoots and Ladders! I love making the noise when I go down the slides.

"Bella, I slid down again. Can I go back up and try again, pretty please?" Madi is just too cute.

"Sure honey, just think of it as sliding backwards." I don't know if she understood, but she was glad she got to go back up. Then Owen decided that he only wanted to go halfway up a ladder and by that point I was the only one who was playing by the rules. It made it a lot more fun even though I lost, which is to be expected when you're the only one playing by the rules.

"I've got a great idea for lunch. Let's have peanut butter and banana sandwiches." I got blank looks from the other two in the room.

"Don't you mean peanut butter and jelly, Bella?" Owen asked, confused.

"No, I mean there's peanut butter _and_ bananas." I hopped up and walked into the pantry off the kitchen, glad that I found all the necessary ingredients. Then I taught the dubious twins how to make the best lunch in the world and watched as their minds struggled to accept these crazy concepts.

"Can you guys make your own PB&J sandwiches?" When they nodded, I continued explaining, "Well, this is the same except minus the J part and add slices of banana." They nodded again. They ended up making perfect sandwiches with me standing over their shoulder.

I watched as they sat at the bar and started to take the first bite, but again they hesitate. But after the first bite, they start eating as fast as they could. I sensed a pattern emerging here. After watching the movie Cars and then some Barbie and the Nutcracker thing (which I didn't enjoy nearly as much as Cars) Edward walked in, looking dashing in a black suit.

"Bella, I'm not paying you to sit around and let my kids fill their mind with TV." I hoped he was joking.

"Well, we haven't talked about that yet. So, technically, as of now I'm not getting paid," I corrected with a smirk. We hadn't talked about it but I wasn't worried. In all honesty, all of this had been taking my mind off subjects less… pleasant.

"No we haven't, but you've got nothing to worry about. I won't leave you without means or money." He didn't have to say that, because I knew he wouldn't do anything like that.

"Daddy, come watch the ending of Barbie and the Nutcracker with us!" Madi really was just too cute. He sat down between Owen and me. He pulled Madi onto his lap. Every now and then, Owen would pretend to whine even though he enjoyed it as much as Madi. Edward and I shot grimaces at each other over their heads, suffering slowly, song after puffy ballerina dress after dance routine. But everything must end, and thank God that movie did.

We sent the kids to play while making dinner. "How was work?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Horrible, but I'm glad to be home." This brought me to another question that's been bugging me.

"What do you do? What is it you do everyday?" Really, he gets the weekends off and can be home by three in the afternoon.

He chuckled before responding, "I sit through a lot of meetings for advertising our pianos and financial meetings where they need me to sign off on different things. Also, I organize where different pianos need to go and the like. Basically, I'm the glue that holds the company together because I'm the person that knows what's happening with every part of the company." Wow, he worked harder than I realized. So I guess he doesn't make his secretary, Tanya, do all the work.

We had a great dinner of pizza and salad. Edward and I can make some pretty good meals together, apparently. I cleaned up while Edward put the twins to bed. As soon as I'd finished putting everything in the dishwasher, I saw Edward come back in the kitchen.

"They want you to kiss them goodnight," he admitted grudgingly.

"Are you jealous?" I joked as I walked by him.

"Yes, just a bit." Well, at least Edward is honest.


	9. Chapter 8: A Day with the Gang

Chapter Eight: A Day with the Gang

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of the phone in my ear. Who is calling me in the morning when I don't have a meeting until one? "Hello?" I answered groggily.

Mom answered loudly (to my ears at least), "Hey honey. Everyone is going over to Alice and Jasper's in thirty minutes and we want you and the kids to come to. Oh, and Bella too, of course." I could almost see her waggle her eyebrows.

"She's just the nanny, Mother," I sighed, exasperated.

"Humph, we'll see. So can you come?"

"Yeah, we'll be there. See you soon, love you, bye." I hung up quickly before she could say anything else. I glanced at the clock and saw it was just after seven. Ugh, I'd hoped to sleep until at least ten, but all hope is gone. I dressed quickly and went to wake Bella.

Again, I stopped in the doorway and watched her sleep. After almost five minutes of nothing but the sound of our breathing, I walked to the edge of her bed and started to shake her, whispering, "Bella, wake up. You need to get up."

"Hum, go away," she mumbled into the pillow. I held back a laugh.

She left me no choice. I tickled her and she shrieked and started trying to push me off. With one hand I pulled off the warm covers while the other continued to tickle her. I saw the kids run in at the sound of Bella's screams.

"Daddy, why are you hurting Bella?" cried Madi, both of the twins looking upset. I let Bella go and she set up and glared at me. The twins jumped up on the bed and hugged Bella.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Owen asked, concerned.

"Why do you two make me feel like the bad guy?" I asked, a little jealous again because they seemed to be truly concerned about her.

"Because you were not being very nice to me. Wake me up nicely next time, please," Bella answered for them.

Deciding that a subject change was in order, I said, "Everybody get dressed. We're going to Auntie Alice's house!" As soon as I said 'Alice'', they took ran out of the room before I stopped talking. They loved Alice as much as I did.

"Is this formal or can I wear a T-shirt?" Bella asked, concerned about not fighting in. I laughed because nothing in our family ever bore any resemblance to formality. We loved impromptu parties and random get togethers.

"You could even go in you PJs if you wanted to." I walked out to let her change and went to help the twins button their clothes. Five minutes later, we were knocking on Alice and Jasper's front door. As soon as Mom opened the door, Madi and Owen were running into the apartment.

"Hey Edward, it's nice to see you again so soon Bella," Mom said in her hostess voice that I've heard many times over the years. She hugged the two of us tightly before letting us through the door. Alice's apartment has the same floor plan and design as mine because she designed both of them. The only difference in the main open area is that there is pink wherever she could squeeze some and it still work.

"Edward! Bella! I'm so glad you guys could come; you know I love having people here. You two hungry?" Alice said so fast that if I hadn't known her my whole life I'd be so lost. It's a wonder Bella could understand her.

"Starving and a little grumpy, but food won't solve that," Bella answered with a pointed glare in my direction.

"What did he do now, dear?" Mom asked sympathetically. Everyone seems to be ganging up on me today.

"He woke me up by tickling me. Madi and Owen were upset because they thought he was hurting me. It was not very nice at all," Bella explained, a theatric frown on her face. I guess she didn't lie, but she didn't help me at all.

"That's not how it happened. I tried to wake her up gently, but she just turned over and told me to go away. She left me no choice, and next time the kids won't freak because they know she isn't being hurt." I tried making my explanation as appealing as possible, but I saw the lecture in Mom's eyes and I knew that now it's too late.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Bella, my new savior.

"Pancakes, omelets, and hash browns served with juice or coffee," Jasper rattled off as he came out of the kitchen. My baby sister couldn't have found anyone better than Jasper. He handles her carefully and knows how to calm her down while keeping a cool head himself. Also, he can cook and Alice could burn water.

"Hum, I think I'll take some of everything." The look on Jasper's face was pretty funny and dubious. I knew she could put away the food, but he didn't.

"Me too, a little of everything sounds good. Where are Rose and Emmett? I haven't seen them this morning."

"They're with Dad and the twins in the playroom," Alice called over her shoulder from the kitchen where she was serving our plates. I grabbed mine and went to find Rose and Emmett. Alice spoiled them rotten and bought them so many toys she had to devote a whole room to the two of them. I walked in to see them playing with a new set of toys that Alice must have recently bought them.

"Hey guys," I greeted Dad, Emmett, and Rose. I went to sit by them on the sofa they.

"Hey bro, what's up?" asked Emmett. He's always been the funny one and calls everyone 'bro', even if they're a girl.

"Nothing much. How's your latest modeling job, Rose?" Rosalie was a professional model and very good at her job.

"Fine, but the director is really snobby. The pay is good and the clothes are cute. They're letting me keep my favorite outfit, which is a major plus," Rose said. "Alice will love the outfit too." Alice designed clothes and rooms and such.

"So Dad, how's your new nurse at the hospital? Have you trained her to your specifics yet?" I asked. The nurse he's worked with for over 20 years finally retired and he was having problems adjusting to another nurse.

"Nope, getting closer but not there yet. She's always just half a beat slower than I'd like. I'd hate to loose a patient because she's a second too slow." Dad cares so much about all of his patients and the thought of loosing a patient that way pains him a lot.

"You'll get there Dad, don't worry." I stood up to play with my kids while the rest of them talked. They were playing Shoots and Ladders.

"Don't we have this at home, Madi?" I asked, wondering where I'd seen it before.

"We played it with Bella. She was really happy when we played it and said it was her favorite game. Maybe we left it out on the table and when you put it up you saw it and that's what you're thinking of," Madi theorized, probably right.

So I joined in on their game, even though they weren't playing by the rules. That's OK because I still had fun. Then I heard a voice behind me scream, "How could you guys play without me when you two know it's my favorite game of all time!?"

I turned and saw Bella standing at the doorway. "We'll start over and you can play too. Is that better?" I asked, trying to placate her. She huffed before giving in and taking a seat on the floor. By then, the whole family was in the playroom and sitting on the couch. I realized that I had the best family ever.

"Why do you like this game so much, Bella?" I heard Owen ask.

"I don't know. I think the main reason is that the sounds when sliding down are fun to make," Bella explained as if it were obvious.

"We've never heard you make the noises as you slide," Madi protested on my other side.

"I do them in my head. Do you ever do things in your head instead of actually saying them out loud?"

"Sometimes I sing in my head," admitted Owen.

"I write songs in my head and I hear them even when I'm away from my piano," I said, deciding to join the conversation.

"You play the piano?" asked Bella, a little surprised. I guess I hadn't mentioned it to her.

"You think I sell and market them, but can't play one?" I asked a question of my own.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. Can I hear you play sometime?"

"Sure, why not?" And the game went on, with Owen and Madi winning before Bella and I got halfway up the board. After my humiliating defeat, I looked at the clock and realized I was going to be late for my meeting if I didn't leave now.

"Hey guys, I've got a meeting and I have to go now or I'll be late." I hugged everyone and told Bella and the twins I'd be home by dinner and left at a run to try and recover some lost time. I sprinted to my door only to find a man standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was the only one on the floor so he couldn't be looking for someone else.

"I'm Jacob, and I'm here for Bella."

* * *

**AN: Ah, the drama starts! As a reminder, I've already written it and I'm just proofreading it and getting rid of the nasty grammatical stuff. I'm not actually writing this much. I've been trying to get past my writer's block so I can write on my story, 'Apple', but it just isn't coming this weekend. :( But that means more of this story :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Ummm, Hi?

Chapter Nine: umm, Hi?

EPOV

"What is your relation to her and is she expecting you?" I was in shock, but I managed to ask the question.

"I've known her my whole life and I'm her boyfriend," the strange man, Jacob, said as he stared at me evenly.

"Well then, I'll take you to her. She's in my sister's apartment." What else was I supposed to do? He obviously wasn't going to just leave. The two of us walked in silence to Alice and Jasper's front door.

"Alice, Bella's got a visitor," I called from the door as we walked in. Bella appeared in the doorway and froze. Madi and Owen came up behind her and started tugging on her hands while staring at the tall man beside me.

"Bella, who is that man? Are you OK, Bella?" Madi asked, worried about her again.

"No, I'm fine sweetie; he's just an old friend. You go play with Grandpa and Auntie Alice, OK?" Bella said calmly. "Now, I want everyone out, but I guess Edward can stay if he wants. Go, shoo."

After everyone left and it was just the three of us, she muttered awkwardly, "Umm, Hi?"

"Bells, I'm so sorry! You don't know the whole-" Jacob said as fast as he could before Bella cut him off.

"I know enough Jake. I know all I ever care to know, except one thing. How did you find me?" she asked calmly, but I could see the sadness behind her eyes.

"The letter you sent to Charlie was sitting out the last time I went to visit you and I saw the return address." Who's Charlie?

"Does Dad know about what you did to me? I doubt it if he let you in the house." What? I'm so confused.

"No, Charlie doesn't know. Who is this dude you're living with now? You wouldn't live with some random guy, that's not like you."

This is when I decided to step in. "Bella's my nanny for the twins. And unless you have something you really need to say, I would like you to leave my frien- I mean, employee alone," I said, this dude starting to get on my nerves.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jacob asked. I glanced at Bella, trying to gauge her response.

"Whatever you say, you can say in front of Edward."

He stepped forward and put a hand on her arm, which she immediately shook off. "Bells come on. You know I love you. We were friends before we could walk. Not seeing you has been hard on Billy and Charlie thinks it's his fault that you ran away, but he doesn't know what he did."

"Running away was _your _fault, not Charlie's. And you are responsible for Billy's suffering. Everything seems to boil down to you and whoever that girl was. I should have seen it coming. Or, better yet, you should have broken it off before I had to walk in on that." She was trying to keep her voice down so my family wouldn't hear, but I could hear the pain and anger in the fierce whisper.

"I hadn't meant for that to happen Bells, you've got to believe me," he pleaded with her.

"I trusted you and I thought that you loved me, but you betrayed that trust. I should've known, there were signs everywhere. People looked at me pityingly every time we went somewhere together, you didn't call me back, and you made up reasons not to come see me. That doesn't make any of this my fault, however. I'm starting to rebuild my life and I would like it to not include you."

For the first time, I could see that he was starting to have his first doubts about whether she would come back to him. I, on the other hand, could see the resolve in her posture before she started talking. "Bells, don't you love me?" This guy had great puppy-dog eyes.

"I will always have a part of me that loves you, but only as friend and from a distance. Leave now, or I'll get Emmett to forcibly remove you." She was dead serious and wasn't going to budge.

"But, Ali meant nothing to me. I want you-" again, Jacob was cut off.

"You had me, but obviously I wasn't enough or something. Just go, now preferably." He took another step forward and put his hand on her forearm, causing her to yell, "Emmett, can you come help me for a sec?"

Emmett came in right away. "How can I help you, Bella?"

"Yes, could you please escort Jake into the elevator and out the lobby, if it's not too much trouble?" she asked, the picture of innocence and authority simultaneously.

"It's no trouble at all. Come on, kid," Emmett grumbled, dragging him out of the apartment. Then it hit me. The meeting is starting in 2 minutes. I pulled out my phone and texted Tanya, telling her that there had been an emergency and I can't make the meeting. Bella was staring at me, seemingly in shock. All of a sudden, she bursted into tears and sank to the ground.

"Oh Bella, come on," I sighed as I picked her up and put her next to me on the couch. "Now, tell me what happened and how you ended up in Seattle. I've always wondered how a girl like you ended up on the street with nothing."

For the next half hour, I sat on Alice's couch as she told me the whole story; growing up with him, beginning to date him, the clues that she thought she should have picked up on, and the cheating that made her run. By the end, I wished I had taken advantage of the previous situation and hit him. How could he do this to someone like Bella?

She continued to cry until she sat still and silent, staring at the wall. "You wanna go watch a movie with the twins and me in our apartment?" She nodded and I called, "Madi, Owen, come on! We're going home." After thanking the whole gang and everyone had hugged Bella, we went up the elevator to my apartment. Bella went right to the couch and Owen sat on her lap while Madi held her hand. They knew for some reason that she was upset and they were comforting her in the only way they knew how.

"The new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp or the old one?" I asked. This was of the up-most importance.

"The old one is a classic and, even though I love Johnny Depp in the new one, I've gotta go with the old one this time," Bella responded, trying to add more life to her voice but it fell a little short. I popped the movie in and sat on the other side of Madi. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and Owen rested his head on Bella's shoulder. Madi, feeling left out, got up and sat on my lap so she could rest her head on my other shoulder.

That's how we stayed for the remainder of the movie. In our silence we tried to comfort, in our closeness we tried to protect, and in our presence we tried to love. Bella just stared ahead, making no noises. Finally Madi looked up at me and said, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Yeah Bella, I want pizza," Owen whined, joining in.

"I want supreme and cheese," Bella said.

Wow. That worked for everyone. "OK, coming right up." I stood up and went to the phone, ordering from my favorite local place. I came back and the kids wanted to watch Bridge to Terabithia. In the movie, who is "the Evil Master"? For me, that was never resolved. A few minutes in, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Bella called as she got up and signed for the pizza. She brought it back and we ate on the couch. Bella and I ate supreme while Madi and Owen ate cheese. After Jess learns that Leslie died, I looked over and saw that Bella was crying, tears streaming down her face. It turns out that she was one of the few whose eyes didn't puff up and turn red when she cried. "You alright there?" I asked, a little worried after this afternoon.

"This movie always makes me cry. Especially when he tells the music teacher that they should take Leslie nest time, and when he goes back alone and dumps the paint in the creek, and again when he takes Maybelle with him over the bridge."

After themovie ended, we all went to bed. Bella and I tucked the twins in and I walked her to her room. At the door, I turned and asked, "Are you sure you're going to be OK tonight?"

"I'll be fine in the long run." She tried to make her voice strong, but it wobble a bit.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened to you." With that, I turned and walked toward my room.

MadiPOV

As soon as the door shut, I walked over to Owen's bed. He was already sitting up.

"Owen, that big guy who came to talk to Bella was scary. Did Bella know him?"

"I think so, but I'm glad that Daddy stayed with them. Daddy would protect Bella from the big man," Owen said. After he said it, I realized it had made me feel better to know Daddy was there too.

"I don't like him because he made her sad, and I don't like it when she's sad. But she's happier now, right?" I asked, wondering if we should sleep in Bella's room again.

"I think she'll be better tomorrow, Madi." Owen turned over and snuggled into his blankets.

"'Night Owen," I whispered as I made my way to my own blankets and curled up. _I hope Bella is happier tomorrow, _I thought as I drifted off.


	11. Chapter 10: A Day of Comfort

Chapter Ten: A Day of Comfort

BPOV

After I woke up, I just laid there for a while, mulling over the day before. Well, at least I know that Charlie got my letter and knows I'm safe. Then I realized I was pretty pissed that Jake had the nerve to come find me after what happened. Did he really think I'd take him back after all the things he put me through?

I heard the door open as I was thinking. I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway in his work clothes. Then I remembered that before Jake showed up he was going to a meeting.

"Oh, you're awake. I've got to go to work but Alice, Rosalie, and Mom are coming to see you and the twins soon. Don't feel like you have to get up though, they said they'd watch the twins for you." They are all taking really good care of me and I'm very thankful.

"I just realized that you missed your meeting for me yesterday. Thank you and I hope you aren't in too much trouble," I said, hoping nothing bad happened to him because of me.

"I own the place, I can't get in trouble. Besides, Tanya went in my place and took notes so that I wouldn't miss anything." That made me feel better. He waved and walked out of my room backward. I looked at the clock and it was only seven. Feeling like a teenager, I turned over and went back to sleep.

When I woke up the next time, I noticed that the weak sun had been replaced by the strong midday sun. I glanced at the clock and it told me that it was almost eleven-thirty. I hadn't slept this late since last summer and I'd forgotten how good it felt to be lazy. It took me a while to notice voices coming from the kitchen.

I guess it was time to get up. Ugh. I stood up and walked down the hall without bothering to change out of my PJs. "Hello everyone," I said as I entered the kitchen and saw Esme cooking lunch for the adults, Alice playing with the kids as they ate, and Rosalie getting juice for Owen's empty cup.

When I walked in, Esme dropped her spatula in the pan and hugged me, whispering, "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes I did, thank you for watching the kids. Good morning Madi and Owen," I greeted them cheerfully. The twins looked up and dropped their sandwiches at once. They hopped up and squeezed my legs like cobras.

Alice and Rosalie joined the hug and it felt good. I felt better knowing that the people in the room wouldn't betray me like Jake did. I took comfort knowing that, even though these people hardly knew me, they were there for me and all the support system I needed.

"We'll talk about that man later so you can vent and eat ice cream," Alice whispered in my ear so that the twins wouldn't hear the words 'ice cream'. After a few minutes of just chilling out, we snapped to attention when Esme told us breakfast was ready. I went over to the fridge and took out the ketchup, then took my seat between the twins at the bar.

"What are you doing with ketchup when we're having fried eggs?" Rosalie asked me, the first thing she'd said to me all day.

"I put them on the eggs. They're really good that way. I'd never put ketchup on scrambled eggs, though, because it would look too much like blood and guts to eat." I hadn't meant for that to be a joke but the three women laughed good-naturedly. They all put ketchup on their eggs and admitted it was pretty good, but said they would continue to eat them the regular way. I shrugged, happy that they at least tried it my way before passing judgments.

After lunch, the twins went to play in their room. Rosalie grabbed the ice cream, Alice led me over to the couch in the living room, and Esme commanded, "Spill, honey." So I told them everything. How we'd grown up together, started dating, fell in love, and caught him cheating on me. Rose looked ready to kill something.

"I should've taken a swing at him while I had a chance," she growled and ended up eating as much ice cream as I did. I was touched that they were getting so upset on my behalf.

"Bella, it's not your fault that you didn't notice the signs. It was his fault that there were even clues to pick up on," Esme said. This kind of thing, the crying, eating, and comforting, went on for about an hour. Every five minutes, one of us got up to check on the twins. After we were all cried out, Madi and Owen came and sat on my lap.

Then, to my delight, we played Shoots and Ladders. This time, I made the sliding noises out loud to appease Madi and Owen. The five of them laughed at me and made me do it for all of them every time they slide as well. We had a great time all through the afternoon, playing game after game. I lost every time but the repetitiveness soothed me. The kids eventually went to sleep on my lap and Alice and Rose carried the kids to their room.

Edward walked in and sat next to me on the couch I hadn't moved from all afternoon. Esme was on my other side and Alice and Rose sat on the floor, leaning up against my legs. "Are you better?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks to your family. You and your family have done a lot for me and I can't thank you all enough," I whispered quietly. The other women in the room were busy chatting about a 4th of July picnic.

"No, thank you. You've helped the twins and me a lot. I'm just sorry you had to go through a lot of crap recently." Wow, he's really sweet.

"I'm fine now, I'll get over it." As I said this I glanced up to see Alice, Rose, and Esme staring at us, seeming to have heard part of our conversations. They looked…suspicious and conspiratorial.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over and watching the kids this morning. I'll see you girls soon, and I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." I stood up and, after hugs all around the room, I walked to my room. I hopped in the shower in the bathroom I share with the twins and let the hot water wash over me in waves. The water was soothing and relaxing.

There are studies that show that the brain is its most creative in the shower or after ten at night. I believed it. I made up lots of endings to my unfinished story. Some ended with me being an old maid that devoted my life to others. In other endings, I married some unknown man that I didn't really loved, but was a good companion and I died content in a warm bed.

But my favorites were the endings where I was always a nanny for Madi and Owen, getting to watch them grow up. Even when they moved out, Edward and I stayed in the apartment and watched as they got married and had kids. I died in a warm bed, happy and in a room full of people who loved me.

Finally I got my heads out of the clouds before they rained on me. I threw on a new pair of pajamas, seeing as I never changed out of the ones for last night, and curled into bed. I pulled out a book at random from the book shelf against the wall. It was The Historian, a creepy novel about Vlad the Impaler, AKA Dracula, and read until I fell into a sleep filled with Dracula and my 'happily ever after'.

EPOV

After Bella left the room, I asked Mom, "How was she today?"

"She vented and ate ice cream and sat on the couch and even enjoyed herself while playing Shoots and Ladders. She'll be fine, maybe a little sore for a bit but she'll rebound. Don't worry," Mom said soothingly.

"So she wasn't too upset about that Jacob dude?" I pressed, needing to feel reassured.

"Honey, chill. She'll be just fine. Today, she told us what happened, cried a bit, ate a lot of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and then moved on. It doesn't mean she's done grieving, but she'll be fine. Actually, I think Rose ended up eating more than Bella did," Mom joked, elbowing Rose lightly.

"I was upset. I can't believe the nerve of the man, or excuse for one. I wish I'd hit him when I had him in my sight." I'd seen Rose angry, but it touched me that she was angry over someone hurting Bella.

"Edward, I know that Bella will be fine once she heals. This is a wound that will take some time, but today she got over the worst. Just be careful with her and let her know that we all here for here for her." Alice's words soothed me. I walked them to the door, hugged them all, and thanked them sincerely.

I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed, emotionally drained, and fell asleep in my clothes on top of the sheets.

OwenPOV

"Madi, I told you she'd get better," I whispered as soon as I was sure she was awake.

"Now I totally get the sound thingy when she goes down slides. It makes the game a lot funner," she whispered back.

"Yeah, we should play that more." It was fun the way Bella played it.

"I hope Bella is even better tomorrow. Good night Owen," Madi said as she turned over to return to the sleep I'd woken her up from.

"'Night, sis," I said as I climbed into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 11: Ouch!

Chapter Eleven: Ouch!

BPOV

I woke up in my room again, looking at the morning sun filtering through the window. I noticed that I'd been doing a lot of thinking in the morning as of late. Usually, I'm on auto-pilot until at least noon but I guess the morning turns out to be the quietest time.

I took this time to think about Charlie. Jake will probably pretend that he has no idea why I ran away and that the return address on the letter isn't a real place. I doubt Charlie will ever know what really happened and I'm glad he'll be in the dark. Billy and Charlie would hate to know what kind of person Jake really is. I definitely don't want to be the one to tell him. I sighed as I stood up.

I tried to walk around the bed to the bathroom but my foot caught on the post of the bed. I felt myself falling and stuck my hand out to catch my fall. When my hand hit the floor, I heard a cracking sound and felt my wrist collapsed under my weight. Then the pain hit me. I screamed before I could stop it. You'd think I'd be used to the pain by now, what with all my hospital visits and all, but this one had a bite to it.

"Bella!" Edward cried as he ran into my room, the twins on his heels. All three of them looking like I was the one that woke them up. I guess I've got a better scream then I realized.

"I'm alright, I think I just broke my wrist," I tried to calm them with my reassurances even though it hurt like hell.

"You _just _broke your wrist?" Edward said incredulously.

"I told you the first morning that I fall a lot. The people in the emergency room learned to hear my truck from a block away," I said, hoping that this will make him feel better.

"Whatever. Let's get you to the hospital. Madi, Owen, help each other change and meet us by the door." Edward seized control of the situation. His tone of voice was perfect for a busy office and that was when I realized he was good at his job. "Bella, I need to carry you, OK?"

I nodded and he picked me up like I weighed nothing. Maybe he works out, though I've never heard him say he was going to the gym. He carried me carefully, trying not to disturb the wrist that was cradled by my good hand. My wrist was throbbing at a regular beat, sending a jolt of pain through my whole body. I closed my eyes and let myself become dead weight in Edward's arms, burrowing into his shoulder.

"Daddy, is Bella gonna be alright?" I heard Owen's upset voice say from beside me.

"I'll be fine," I said, trying to comfort him while hiding my tears in Edward's shirt. I think my voice wobbled a bit though, giving me away.

"Come on, follow me kids." Edward's voice was soothing as he whispered reassurances to me. Before I knew it, he was whispering, "Bella, you need to let go of my shirt so I can put you in the car."

A slight blush rose in my cheeks as I let go with my good hand and settled into the car while Edward buckled the kids and me in of us in. He turned the station to quiet classical music that made me forget about the pain and let myself get lost in the music, if only for a little bit.

OwenPOV

"Madi, do you think that Bella will be OK?" I whispered to her in the backseat of Daddy's car. Daddy and Bella were listening to that boring music they both seem to like.

"I hope she is Owen, but I hate hospitals. They smell bad and they have sick people and that's where I get shots." I shuddered at the thought of those shots. The only good thing is that we get suckers, but they're the nasty kinds that are always sticky.

"I don't think that Daddy can help Bella now though. Maybe we can help her though," I said, trying to think of something that would make her boo-boo better. Then it hit me. "Madi, Grandma always kisses our boo-boos and that helps."

"Let's try it," Madi said. We both leaned forward and Madi asked, "Bella, can we kiss you boo-boo to make it better?"

"Of course, if you think it will make it feel better," Bella said seriously but Daddy laughed.

"What's funny Daddy?" I asked, not liking being laughed at.

"Nothing at all, sorry for laughing honey," Daddy apologized. I still wasn't happy. I kissed Bella's boo-boo after Madi and I heard Bella hiss.

"I'm sorry Bella, did I hurt it?" I asked, afraid that I'd made it worse.

"It's fine Owen. Thank you both for that. It did make me feel better," Bella assured us and we smiled at each other. We were pleased we could help. I sank back into my seat, trying to figure out why adults like this sad music that wasn't Veggie Tales or Sesame Street.

EPOV

I kept cursing myself for not being there to catch her. This never would've happened if I'd been there. I glanced over at her for the umpteenth time. She seemed better after the twins kissed her wrist, but maybe she was just putting on a face for the kids.

I leaned over the armrest at a red light and whispered so the twins in the back wouldn't hear me. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Nope, but let Madi and Owen think they helped. Knowing they care does make my mind feel better, but not my wrist," Bella told me softly, keeping her eyes closed. I half wished she'd lied to me because I hated to know that know she was in physical pain on top of the emotional pain of the last few days. I sped up, driving faster and crazier than my usual to get to the hospital faster. Why isn't there a closer hospital?

Five minutes later, I pulled up to the emergency entrance and unbuckled the kids before walking over to the passenger side. "I'm going to have to carry you again, so hold on," I cautioned before picking her up again. I heard her hiss through her teeth as she bumped her wrist softly. I tried to jostle her as little as possible. I saw a nurse come up to us as we entered and I was glad the waiting room was empty so we didn't have to wait.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" the kind old nurse, whose nametag said Peggy, asked.

"Bella tripped over the bed post getting up this morning," I answered for her as Bella still had her face buried in my shirt, hiding her tears from the twins.

"Poor thing. There's an empty room with extra chairs and I'll get some crayons for the children," Peggy said as she took us to a room that was obviously meant for a child. The walls were covered in Mickey and Minnie Mouse pictures. There was a table next to a couple of kid-sized chairs that had pictures of Disney characters lying on top of it.

I helped Bella get settled on the cot as Peggy came back into the room with crayons. That should keep them occupied for a couple of hours if need be. Bella seemed to have calmed down now that she wasn't being moved.

"Now, I'm Peggy and I'll be helping you today. What's your name sweetie?" Peggy asked Bella.

"My name is Bella. Isabella Swan would be the name on my insurance. Stuff like this happens to me all the time and I'm sure my medical file is huge," she explained to the kindly nurse.

"You broke your fall with you arm, right? I don't need an x-ray. I see where your wrist is broken. You won't need a cast if you promise not to take of the brace." Bella nodded.

"I hate casts. They are itchy and hot. Braces are a lot better," Bella said as Peggy began to wrap her wrist in bandages. Peggy gave Bella a list of instructions and told her to take two ibuprofens every three hours to deal with the pain. We made another appointment in two weeks to check on how the wrist was healing so it didn't heal crooked.

"Let me go deal with your insurance and then you can leave," Peggy said as she left the room. I looked over as I heard Bella groan, afraid her wrist hurt.

"Ugh, I need to write Charlie another letter or he'll freak when he gets the bill and he'll think I was really hurt or something," Bella complained. Then a thought hit me.

"You're technically my employee. After this, I'll add you to my plan, OK?" This sounded like a good solution, but Bella disagreed.

"Right now, Charlie gets his insurance free and since I'm on his plan, I'm free too. You don't have to pay for stuff that isn't necessary," she argued. I let it go, knowing that later I'd get what I wanted.

"So, is your wrist feeling better now that it's bandaged up?" I asked, still a bit worried about her.

"Yep. When we get back though, I think I'll take those ibuprofens," she said as Peggy walked back in.

"Bella, honey, you practically lived in the emergency room. Fifteen visits in the past twelve months alone! I hope you are more careful from now on," scolded Peggy.

"I try, but I trip over air a lot. It's just the way I am." Peggy didn't buy it, but sent us on our way. As soon as we left the twins sighed, sounding relieved.

"It smelled gross in there," Madi complained as we walked towards the Volvo.


	13. Chapter 12: Midnight Snacks and Letters

Chapter Twelve: Midnight Snack and Letters

BPOV

I kept tossing and turning. My arm burned under the bandages and it kept me from sleeping. Ugh, I just wanted to sleep. I turned over and the clock told me it was one AM. Finally I decided that there was no way I could go to sleep with my wrist hurting like it was. I got up and walked down the hall towards to kitchen. The light was on when I walked in.

Edward was sitting at the bar, reading yesterday's newspaper while drinking a mug of hot tea. The tea looked so inviting, I started making me own cup. "Where is the ibuprofen?" I asked Edward while my back was turned, rummaging through the cabinet with the tea to find the kind I wanted.

"It's in the cabinet you're looking in above the tea. Why, is your arm bothering you?" he asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it won't let me sleep. I think I'll copy you and have some tea. Do you mind if I join you?" I didn't want to encroach on his alone time.

"I don't mind at all. I couldn't sleep either. I really hate that you fell. Now your wrist hurts on top of all that stuff with Jacob." Wow, when he puts it like that it makes me think that I should be more upset than I actually am.

"I'm OK actually. It's not that bad with all of you guys. The twins really do help. Knowing that they want to help me is all I need from them or anyone else." It was true. It touched me that they even cared enough to want to help and that in and of itself is a tremendous comfort.

"Well, all of us are just sorry someone like you should have to deal with that. By the way, I think your water is ready." I looked down and saw the water was boiling. I took one of the many mugs from the cabinet and set the tea bag in before pouring the water on top of the tea bag. I took the mug over to the bar and set it down next to Edward before walking over to the sink. I put the pills in my mouth and turned on the water, sticking my head under the stream of water.

I turned around and saw Edward trying not to laugh. I tried to say "What?" but I forgot that I still had water in my mouth. I, of course, ended up spraying it all over him. After swallowing the water I still had in my mouth, I cried, "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I guess I forgot to swallow and-" But I couldn't continue. I joined in his laughter and kept laughing. Finally I calmed down enough to walk over to my tea and take a sip. It was pretty good for tea with no sugar, I supposed.

"It's not a problem. How can you forget you've got water in your mouth? I've never heard of someone doing that." Great, now that he's not mad at me he's going to make fun of me.

"I'm just weird like that. I'm glad you're not angry but I beg you not to make fun of my little quirks." I was tired and embarrassed and in pain. In short: I'm in the mood for companionship, not being made fun of.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, so chill," he said with a crooked smile. All of a sudden, Edward reached over to the pile of junk mail and pulled one out. "This came for you earlier today but I didn't get a chance to go through the mail today because a certain somebody broke their wrist."

I turned it over and saw Charlie's untidy scrawl that was not unlike mine. I took a deep breath, turned it back over, and decided to wait until I was back alone in my room to read it. "I'll wait until I feel better. The letter will be hard to read but even harder to reply to. What am I supposed to say to him? That the person that he sees as a son cheated on his daughter? That would kill him and Jake's dad, Billy, who's like a father to me. But if I don't tell them they will blame themselves until eventually the truth comes out." I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Mom always said that couches are the best place to talk. Let's move our tea into the living room, shall we?" Edward said as he jokingly extended one of his arms and I took it. We walked like we were at an old fashioned ball all the way to the couch, where we proceeded to fall apart laughing. Finally, after calming down for the second time in five minutes, we sat there looking at each other.

"So, what would you like to talk about? Something other than your arm must be bothering you," he said. Ugh, I was trying to forget about it.

"This whole thing with my dad has bugged me from the beginning. Charlie must be really concerned about my whereabouts. Being a cop, he knows that I'm technically an adult even though I just got out of high school a week ago. So legally, he can't really do anything. As a father, however, I know this must be eating at him. I wanna go home but I can't because then I'd have to deal with Jake, not to mention I don't want to leave all of you guys. It's beyond complicated." I sighed, thoroughly stressed out.

"Well, think of it like this: If the world was perfect and you were at peace, where would you want to be?" Umm, that's a tough one.

"I think I'd have to say…here," I said, and I knew it was true once I'd said it.

"Why?" he asked. I think this was becoming less and less hypothetical.

"Your whole family likes me and looks out for me. You, me, and the twins kinda form our own family unit. Everything here is just peaceful and fun." How else could I explain what this apartment had become to me? "Almost like a base in tag. I feel like nothing can get me here." That was the best I could come up with.

"What do you think is in that letter from Charlie?" was his next question.

"I think it will talk about how much he wants me to come home and then will go on about how everything is his fault. That will make me feel guilty for letting him think that and abandoning him. I didn't abandon him, I just think that the area will bring back too many years of memories and cause too many uncomfortable talks with Charlie." I'm positive that was exactly what was in that letter, but it isn't gong to make it easier to read.

"I'm out of questions that could help you think. I'm not the best at this kind of stuff. That's always been Mom and Alice's forte. Is there anything else that you want to say?"

"Just that I really am very thankful for everything you've done for me, even when it wasn't necessary. Even your family has been great to me. Madi and Owen look up to me as a mother figure and I'm starting to think of them as my own. My time here has made me feel loads better about everything. Now, I guess, it really is time for bed." This comment was accompanied by a wide yawn. After getting this off my chest, I was ready for bed.

Both of us stood up and we walked in silence to my door. Edward leaned down and I caught a whiff of his scent. No cologne could smell that good. He broke tradition and kissed my cheek this time. He leaned in and whispered softly, "Goodnight, honey." Then he was gone, leaving me with his lingering scent and a racing heart. With his comforting smell in my nose, I fell onto my bed and was asleep in seconds.

I woke up feeling refreshed, remembering the night before. Then I remembered that Charlie's letter was sitting on my bedside table. Deciding that there would never be a better time, I leaned over, got it off the table, and opened it before I could think. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I really want you home. Jake said he was going to visit you and I don't know what will reach you first, but I hope you are either on your way home or will be once he comes. I don't know what made you run away like this but if it was something I did, just know that we can talk about it and fix everything. The house is really empty without you and I haven't had any good food since you left._

This went on for two pages. I hate reading every letter. Every word burnt a whole in what's left of my heart. It hurt me most to know that it was me that hurt him, not some unknown stranger. How to reply? This would take a lot of thought.

An hour later, I had:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I can't imagine how you could possibly live on pizza after being accustomed to my cooking. I miss you so much, you need to know that. But there's nothing I can do about this situation. I also can't tell you why I can't come home. Believe me when I say that I am fine and VERY happy, so don't worry about me._

_I've got a great job as a nanny for a rich business man and his two twins. They are the cutest things in the world. Their names are Madi and Owen. They already look up to me like a mother figure, especially since they don't have a mother of their own. Their father is Edward Cullen and the CEO of a piano company. _

_His whole family is so sweet and supportive. I've had dinner with the parents and breakfast with the whole gang. It was a blast to be around such a big family. Not that I regret not having siblings, so don't think it's that._

_Also, you might be seeing something on your healthcare bill, but don't worry. I broke my wrist again. I tripped on the post on the bed and fell. Everything is fine and this time I didn't even have to get a cast or an x-ray. I do have to wear a cast, though._

_Don't worry about me and it wasn't your fault. We can keep in touch through mail and you must remember that I will always love you._

_With all my heart,_

_Bella_

I let out a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where Edward sat, feeding the twins. I gave him a weak smile as I said, "Could you mail it later on your way to work?"


	14. Chapter 13: Emails and Italian

Chapter Thirteen: Emails and Italian

EPOV

Her fake smile was a dead give away. She couldn't event lie with her body language. "If you don't mind me asking, what did your father say?"

"Never be afraid to ask me questions. If I didn't want to answer, then I wouldn't," she joked with a smile that was almost genuine. I stored the permission to ask any question in the back of my mind. "Just what I expected: it's my entire fault and I'll fix it if you would only come home and talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it would be to do that to Mom and Dad." I glanced back at the twins and hoped that nothing like that would ever happen to Madi, my little angel. And Owen too, of course.

"I'll adjust, I guess. Can I help you with cleaning up?" she asked as she bounced on the balls on her feet. It was obvious that she was feeling a little pent up. I nodded and she jumped up and started running water to do the dishes. By now, we'd worked out a nice system. She washed while I dried and put them up in the cabinets. The kids took a cloth and wiped down the table.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that I had to go or I'd be late. I hope I don't run into any more of Bella's problem people. Next thing you know, Charlie will show up at my office this morning. I ran my knuckles over the wooden cutting board that I'd just sat on the counter, trying to ward off any bad luck I might have brought upon myself.

"Well, I'll be back around one if the meeting doesn't run long. You don't have to wait lunch on me; they serve lunch in the meeting. Be good for Bella, kids," I said as I kissed them both on the head.

"Have a good day, Edward," Bella said as I was walking out. On an impulse, I turned back and kissed her forehead.

"You need a good day more than I do, sweetheart. Hang in there and don't let the twins run you ragged," I whispered with a smile. The smile lasted all the way to the Volvo and the post office. I hesitated at the mail slot, having second thoughts about sending the letter for Bella. Would she regret this? I was startled when a woman next to me spoke

"Bad news in that letter? People only hesitate like that if it's unpleasant," she said. Wow, some people are really insightful.

"Not my bad news, but my friend's. She told me to mail it, but I hope she won't regret this," I said as I shoved the letter in the slot before I could think any more about it. I waved to the woman as I stepped back into the Volvo. I thought of the letter all the way to the office. What was it about that little white envelope that haunts me? I gave my keys to the chauffer at the door and I walked into the elevator, riding it all the way to the top. The music started to bug me and I decided that I would have to talk to someone about that.

"Hello Edward," I heard Tanya say as I walked out of the elevator. "I haven't seen much of you this week. You always go straight home instead of chilling out for a while."

"I decided that it would be better for me to spend that time with Madi and Owen. I don't want to be one of those corporate dads who are never around and it scarred the child forever," was my smooth reply as I breezed into my office. Every time I walked in, I was reminded of the fist day I met Bella and I watched her swing the twins around, so happy and peaceful despite what had just happened. Looking back, she was probably numb.

I sat down and checked my email. I went through tons of boring work stuff until people started filing into my office for a meeting. If there are less than ten people that are needed for a meeting, I have it in my office where I feel most at home.

"So boys, what's up financially?" I asked and was bombarded by all kinds of arguing about where we will be in the future and the best way to keep our stocks up. This went on for two hours. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Well, I think we got a lot done. Next week, same time, same place. I'll see you then and have a good week." With that, they all stood up and walked out, still arguing amongst themselves. I sighed deeply as I continued sifting through pointless emails. Until I came upon one that made me catch my breath. It read:

_Dear Edward Cullen, _

_I hear that you hired my daughter, Bella Swan, as your nanny. Jacob told me that he met you and he told me why she was with you. I doubt that Bella will tell me anything about how she's feeling in any of the letter she promised me, but I would appreciate it if you could keep me filled in._

_I'm hoping that I can trust you with my little girl. I hear you've got children, so you understand. I'd prefer you didn't tell Bella about this, she wouldn't like it. Just let me know if she's happy and smiling or if she's sad. Make sure she's eating right and such. You don't have to tell me anything that she wouldn't want me to know. All I need to know is whether she has what she wants._

_With what I hope is the right amount of trust,_

_Charlie Swan_

_P.S. I got your email address from the company website._

Well, I thought, at least he didn't come in person. I was just now realizing how hard reading that letter must have been for Bella. I know that I'm giving in. My respect for Bella grew even more as I started to type out my response slowly.

_Dear Mr. Swan_

No, the 'Dear' part didn't sound right.

_Mr. Swan,_

_I understand perfectly where you're coming from. Don't worry; Bella is well taken care of. My mother and sisters love her and are a great support system for her. My kids already love her like a mother and I'm glad they finally have a mother figure. She's been fine and eating plenty. Bella is great for our family. Bella smiles a lot and is generally happy. _

_She fractured her wrist yesterday, but the nurse said she would be fine. I wanted to talk to you about her health care. As her employer, it is my job to pay for it. She doesn't want me to because it comes with your job, but I don't mind at all. Just know that it's always an option. I'll give you regular update and it will stay between the two of us. You've got nothing to worry about and I'm sorry that your little girl has been taken from you like this. I don't know what I'd do if it was Madi, my daughter._

_With honesty,_

_Edward Cullen_

I sighed yet again. I read it through once more before sending it off. Done for the day, I stood up and gathered my stuff. For some reason, I was in the mood for Italian. I hoped Bella hadn't made anything yet. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. After a couple rings, a beautiful voice answered.

"This is the Cullen residence. How can I help you?" Bella said.

"Hey, this is Edward. I'm leaving my office and I'm going to pick up some Italian for lunch. Sound good?" I heard giggles in the background and then the sound of blocks falling on the hard floor.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I was thinking about making spaghetti anyways. So we'll see you soon?" she asked and I could tell she was eager to get back to the kids and their games.

"Yep. Bye, honey." I hung up as I walked out the door and called to Tanya that I'd see her tomorrow. I pondered the reason for giving Bella these nicknames. I can't deny that I didn't like her a lot, but still. Ugh, everything is too complex. Next thing I know, I'm in the Volvo and on the way to my favorite Italian restaurant. I noticed as I walked in that my favorite waiter was there.

"The usual, Mr. Cullen?" Luigi asked. No matter how many times I asked, he still wouldn't call me Edward.

"Nope. I've got a new nanny that I actually like. I'll bring her by next time. Give me an extra of what I get and another soda." I hope she likes chicken alfredo, because they have the best. Five minutes later, Luigi came back with my order.

The rest of the ride home went by in a blur. I see the same blocks of Seattle everyday and it gets old. Nothing exciting ever happens on these streets. The bellman at my building greeted me on my way in. In the elevator, I noticed the annoying music for a second time today. Usually I blocked it out, but once I noticed it won't leave me alone. Finally. I got to the top and left the horrible music box behind.

I walked into my apartment and called, "Honey, I'm home!" Bella appeared around the corner, laughing at my entrance.

"Honey, I'm in the kitchen," she called jokingly, pretending to smooth down her nonexistent apron like the perfect housewife.

"So, how were the children today, Patty?" I asked, following her lead.

"A little rowdy, but kids will be kids," she said. We looked at each other before falling apart laughing. When she straightened up, she said, "The food smells great. When are we going to get to eat it?"

"Now. Madi, Owen, get in here. It's your favorite food and Luigi says 'hi'." I called over my shoulder. Soon we were sitting at the bar, eating together like a true family. I took a deep breath and let the worries of everyday life slip away into the void until tomorrow.

For now, I'm going to enjoy my chicken and the company of my family.

* * *

**AN: Bella/Edward in the next chapter! I promise. I also promise to update my other stories soon. I've been in Austin for spring break!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14: Pancakes and Piano

Chapter Fourteen: Pancakes and Piano

EPOV

I had been awake for a while and I was bored. I wanted to wake up Bella, but decided that she was pretty mad the last time it was my fault her sleep was interrupted and it wasn't worth it. I'd already played my piano for over an hour and I was trying to go over a list of things I'd wanted to do. Work had slowed down now that I didn't want to be there. I guess I just spent time there to be somewhere, but now that home is where I want to be I'm learning I don't have that much time consuming work.

Then it hit me: Owen needed a haircut. I walked down the hallway into the twin's room. Both of them were still asleep and I crept over to Owen slowly, trying not to wake Madi up. I stepped on a toy and cringed, glancing toward Madi's bed as I continued walking. When I got to Owen's bed, I started shaking him.

"Owen, wake up. You need a haircut and this morning is a good time. Get up," I whispered while gently shaking him. "Don't wake up Madi, but get dressed. I'll be right back after I tell Bella where we're going."

I walked into Bella's room and stared for a bit. I don't know why watching her sleep is so much fun, but it is. I stared at her face for a while until I realized that I liked to watch her sleep because I could stare at her without her knowing. Finally, I walked over to the side of her bed.

I leaned in close and whispered, "Bella, sweetie, wake up." I kissed her forehead and murmured against her forehead, "Honey, you need to wake up." She wiggled closer to me, but didn't wake up. I kept shaking her, but I couldn't bring myself to push her away.

"Stop shaking me, let me sleep," she mumbled into her pillow. I laughed and that seemed to bring her into the present. She sat up and looked around, disoriented.

"Bella honey, I'm taking Owen to get his hair cut. It's just you and Madi for a while and she's still sleeping. You can go back to sleep now," I said as she nodded and dropped back onto her pillow with her eyes closed. I kissed her cheek and lingered there, smelling her shampoo. Her smell alone was amazing. Owen walked in and said, "Daddy, why are you kissing Bella?" I could've sworn I heard Bella laugh airily.

"Well, I felt bad for waking her up so I kissed her to make it better," I said, totally making it up on the spot. Owen seemed to swallow it.

"Come on Daddy, let's go. I love the suckers I get while that lady cuts my hair!" That's the only way I can get him to go to the barber every three months. Bribery can get you anywhere you want to go. "Bye Bella," Owen said as he hugged Bella.

"Bye, and remember that you don't have to get up until Madi wakes up," I said as I walked backwards. I watched her flop back onto her bed as I shut the door. "Come on," I said to Owen. "Let's get back for breakfast. I'm hungry and I hope Bella will cook breakfast again.

BPOV

I woke up to Madi shaking me, her face frantic. "Bella, Bella, where's Owen? He's not in bed and Daddy isn't in his room either!"

"Madi, relax. Daddy didn't want to wake you up but he took Owen to get his hair cut," I reassured her. I saw her features relax and she smiled.

"Bella, can we have those chocolate chip pancakes again?" she asked timidly. In all honesty, I was in the mode for a little sugar myself.

"Sure honey, but won't Daddy be mad?" I didn't want to loose my job over sugar for breakfast. I loved my job too much.

"Daddy likes you a lot and I don't think he'll be angry since it's you," she reasoned. I blushed at her comment but kept walking. Once in the kitchen, the two of us got to work. We were almost done when the guys walked in. "Honey, I'm home!" Owen called.

"We're in the kitchen, honey," Madi called back. I was laughing so hard it was hard to breathe. I glanced over at Edward to see he was doubled over as well. Tears were streaming down my face. "Bella, why are you crying? Are you sad?" Madi asked.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Sometimes when I laugh my eyes water," I said after I'd calmed down enough to speak.

"Oh, Bella! You're making those really good pancakes. They're my favorite," Owen exclaimed once he saw the pancakes Madi had brought to the table.

"I thought your favorite breakfast was Lucky Charms. When did this change?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"When Bella made those really good pancakes," Owen replied simply as he put all the toppings on the table. Edward saw what the toppings were and didn't look happy.

"Bella, you know that sugar in the morning isn't good," he said reprovingly.

"I had this every morning on the weekends and I turned out just fine. Try it." I said, fed up with his 'perfect parent' mentality. I demonstrated how to make one properly for Edward while the kids rushed through the process quickly, ready to eat their pancakes. After a few minutes, all four of us including Edward were digging in. I always forget just how good pancakes can be. Some bad weeks, it was the only thing that made getting through to the weekend worth it.

"OK, you're right about the sugar thing. It is so worth all the sugar I'm putting in my body for this piece of heaven," Edward admitted after his fourth pancake. Finally, we were all stuffed and ready to do nothing.

"Let's put the kids back in bed," Edward said, out of the blue. I looked over and noticed that the kids were asleep in their chairs.

"Do kids always sleep this much?" I asked as I picked up Madi and Edward got Owen.

"Nope, only when you are here to wear them out," he responded with a smile. We tucked the kids into their beds and stood up, wondering what to do next. Then I remember something I'd been wondering about for a while.

"Edward, I want to hear you play the piano."

"Sure. Come on, it's in my room." I followed him down the familiar hallway and took the door across and a few feet diagonal from mine. I walked in and froze inside the door. Edward's room was HUGE. It was as clean and modern as the rest of the house. There was a king size bed on one side with a dresser and a GINORMOUS white grand piano on the other.

Once I'd recovered from the sheer size of the room, I asked, "How come I've never heard you play before? I'm right across the hallway."

"I have a sound proof door," he explained with a smirk. He pulled me over by the hand to the beautiful piano. Both of us sat in silence on the bench and, after a deep breath, Edward rested his hands on the keys. Then he started to play.

It was beyond anything I'd ever heard. It sounded like multiple people playing really legato and pretty, but when I looked down, all I saw is where two white and long fingered hands. I stared while I let the music wash over me in waves. I was spell bound, unable to move if my life depended on it. My heart broke and mended and broke again in an endless cycle as the movements changed, some happy and some sad. My eyes began to water so I closed them and sank deeper into the heart of the music. I was startled when the room was silent again after a long fermata.

"Did you like it? It's Esme's favorite and has been for years," Edward whispered, snapping me out of my trance.

"Wait… YOU wrote that?" I asked in shock.

"Yep, when I was sixteen. I've been playing for years," he said nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

"Well, do you have any more?" I asked, knowing I sounded desperate but the music was addictive.

"I've got one that's not quite finished and polished up, but I'll play it for you if you want," he shrugged. I, on the other hand, nodded up and down energetically. Then there was music again.

This song was slow and sweet, even more beautiful than the one before. I didn't think anything could be better than Esme's favorite, but this one was. It was obviously a lullaby, but its equal I've never heard and doubted I would ever hear. I sunk deep into the music again, I couldn't resist. This time when Edward stopped, I kept my eyes closed and focused on the sound of our breathing.

I felt his hand pull my chin up with his hand. Even such a gentle movement made my heart pound. "When did you write that one?" I whispered softly.

"The day you came. It was inspired by you." My heart stopped before kicking back in hyper drive. Edward leaned in and kissed me softly. That was it. The kiss was sweet and quick and simple. He pulled back and tucked me under his chin, his arm around my waist. My lips still tingled lightly. He hummed my lullaby under his breath and I heard his heart beat against my cheek. His chest vibrated as he hummed, very soothingly.

Edward, hearing my yawn, whispered sweetly, "Sleep Bella, honey. I'm here." And with that, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: I hope that wasn't disapointing or anti-clamatic. I've had writer's block today, so I'm editing this story. Yay! The next chapter...Edward's POV of the piano scene!**


	16. Chapter 15: More Piano and Coloring

Chapter Fifteen: More Piano and Coloring

EPOV

As I pulled her over to the piano bench, I was formulating a plan. I think Mom's favorite is my best and one of my favorites, too. I sat her down beside me and I had to take a breath before having the courage to start playing. I always got into the music emotionally but it made it even more emotional because Bella was here. I looked over and saw Bella staring at my hands and watching them move.

By now I knew the song frontward and backward, so it left me free to stare at Bella's reactions. She just watched my fingers for a while and then she closed her eyes. I watched the ends of her mouth turn up at the corners in a smile I doubt that she was aware, but it looked angelic on her face. After the ending note, I watched her jerk out of her trance and open her large, chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you like it? It's been Esme's favorite for years," I said like it was nothing. For me, it was what I did, what I strove to be good at.

"Wait…YOU wrote this?" she asked, shock and adoration written all over her face.

"Yep, when I was sixteen. I've been playing it for years."

"Well, do you have any more?" she asked eagerly. Who could say know to those eyes?

I made up my mind quickly and said, "I've got one that's not quite finished and polished up, but I'll play it for you if you want." I'm so nervous. What if she doesn't like it? Wait, I scolded myself, don't think like that. I watched her nod up and down. Steeling myself again, I began playing.

For this song, one I'd just written, I had to watch my hands. I wish I could've watched her reaction like I did for Mom's song, but I couldn't. I played her lullaby. I made it soft and sweet, like she is with Madi and Owen. I doubt that she could hear the fast under pulse I threw in there as well, but it doesn't matter really. Finally, the lullaby came to its soft conclusion.

I slowly took my hands off the piano as I looked over at Bella. Her beautiful eyes were closed and her pink lips were curled up into an unconscious smile. We sat in the relative silence for a bit. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I lifted her chin up with my hand. Even this gesture made her pulse speed up. Is it me doing that?

"When did you write that one?" she breathed.

"The day you came. It was inspired by you." There it was, no going back now, I guess. I heard her heart miss a beat and then pick up again. I hid a smirk by leaning in. Her lips were soft against mine. But after a second, not wanting to push it, I pulled back. Not ready to loose contact with her, I put her head against my chest and rested my chin on her head. I started to hum her lullaby in a celebratory way and I listened to her heart beats slow.

I kissed the top of her head, smelling her sweet strawberry shampoo. "Sleep Bella, honey. I'm here," I whispered as soothingly as I could. She closed her eyes and nestled into my shirt. I sat there, looking down on her while letting her body heat sink into me. When I was sure that she was asleep, I decided she would be more comfortable in a bed. Mine was closest but I wasn't sure what she would think of that. Oh well, she had to sleep somewhere.

I cradled her in my arms as I stood up carefully and walked over to my bed. I laid her on the bed, careful of her hurt arm. I started to walk over to the office adjacent to my room, but she muttered half asleep, "Stay." The work can wait I guess. I laid down and she immediately curled herself closer to me. In that position, I slipped into the best sleep I've ever had.

MadiPOV

Owen woke me up by shaking me. "M, Bella isn't in her room. Madi, we need to find her." He was really anxious, I could tell.

"Let's go find Daddy, OK?" Daddy can fix everything. He always does. Me and Owen walked to Daddy's room and walked in. I saw Bella with Daddy in his huge bed. "See, there she is. It's fine, she's with Daddy."

"Bella, there you are!" Owen yelled, running towards the bed.

BPOV

I jerked to consciousness when someone screamed, "Bella!" I saw that it was Owen. I started to get up, but couldn't because I had an arm around my stomach. I looked over and saw Edward right next to me. The events of the morning came flooding back to me as I smiled widely. I wiped hair out of Owen's face and said, "Did you need something, sweetie?"

"You weren't in your room so I had to look for you. Don't do that again, OK? And Bella, I'm hungry." I swallowed a laugh and nodded.

"What do the two of you want?" I asked after spotting Madi in the room.

"I want macaroni and cheese," Madi said. I nodded.

"Wait a minute and I'll make it, OK?" They nodded and scurried to their room to play for a bit. I glanced at Edward and saw that he was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I would've left him there, but I had to get up and his arm was in my way. I brushed his soft hair out of his eyes and kissed his nose.

"Edward honey, wake up." I shook him gently. Eventually, he opened his eyes and stared at me for a second.

"So it wasn't a dream," he whispered softly before kissing me again. He pulled back like last time and took his arm off my stomach so I could roll to the other end of his huge bed.

"Owen and Madi were just in here. They were worried because I wasn't in my bed. I've got to make them lunch now," I said as I stood up. Edward stood up with me and walked me to the door.

"I'll make lunch, OK?" he said as we walked toward the kitchen. I would've argued that it was my job, but it wasn't a job anymore. It was my life.

"They want macaroni and cheese," I told him. I took a seat at the bar as he got to work. As soon as I sat down, the kids came in with paper and crayons, taking a seat on either side of me.

"What's your favorite color today?" Madi asked. I remembered the color of Edwards's eyes and blushed.

"Green," I said as Owen handed me the green crayon. We got to work coloring. "So Edward, what's your favorite color?" I asked while I colored a green swirl.

"It used to be blue, but now it's brown." Wow, he's good. I blushed again while he smirked and I continued coloring. I drew a picture of Charlie. He'd been on my mind a lot and I thought that Madi and Owen should get to see him.

"Bella, who's that man you're drawing?" Madi said, interrupting the comfortable silence in the kitchen. Edward's head jerked up and glanced over at us while stirring the noodles.

"It's my Daddy, but I call him Charlie instead of Dad," I explained. They looked confused.

"If he's your Daddy, shouldn't you call him Daddy?" Owen asked like it was obvious.

"Well, just like you and Madi are with your dad, I grew up with my mom. She always called him Charlie and even after I moved in with him I didn't stop calling him Charlie." They nodded, but I think they were still a little confused.

"Lunch is ready. Put all your coloring stuff on the coffee table and we'll color after we eat." Edward got out some bowls and I sat at the bar while he filled the bowls evenly. The smell brought me back to Mom's old house in Phoenix. Before I could cook, this was one of the few things Mom could make.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked as he sat down beside me and the kids sat at the ends.

"Not today. I only have to be in for a few meetings a week. Most of the real work is done by Tanya. All I have to do is sign off on stuff and know what's going on. I can do that through emails."

"Bella, what's your job?" Madi asked on the other side of Edward.

I glanced at Edward and answered, "I don't have a job. I just got out of school. I used to mow some yards and pet sit a bit, but I've never really had a job apart from a year at this small camping shop." I didn't want them to get the wrong idea about why I was here. I wanted to be here, job or no.

I cleaned up since Edward cooked. I watched how he interacted with the kids as they colored at the table. He really loved them and he was a great dad. I heard laughter float on the light from the open window that was blinding this time of day. After I finished with the kitchen, I walked over to the window wall.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist as Edward rested his head on my shoulder. We stood that way for a while, looking out over Seattle. The sun reflected off of all the buildings, the brightest light I've ever seen in Washington. "You are the best thing that's happened to my family," Edward whispered in my ear, breaking the lazy silence.

"Finding your family has been one of the best things for me," I whispered back. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me and he kissed the top of my head. We stood there indefinitely; nothing more needed to be said. You could say I loved my job. The kid's laughter washed over us and I smiled. I was home.


	17. Chapter 16: Dinner with the Parents

Chapter Sixteen: Dinner with the Parents

EPOV

It was around three in the afternoon when Mom called. I excused myself from Bella and the twin's conversation and got up to answer it.

"Hello Mom."

"Edward, good afternoon. I was thinking about a get together with you, Bella, and the twins tonight. Will you come over as soon as you can?" Mom said excitedly, leaving me no time to respond.

"Um, sure. I'll ask Bella to see whether she'll come but the twins and I will be there for sure." She didn't leave me much choice, when you think about it.

"OK, thanks honey. Love you and see you soon, bye," Mom said and hung up.

"Bye Mom," I muttered under my breath as I walked back into the living room. "Madi, Owen, get out of your PJs and into real clothes and shoes. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house." They jumped up and I turned my attention to Bella. "I told Mom that I'd ask if you wanted to go so you aren't obligated."

She stood up and walked over to me. "I'll go, I like Esme and Carlisle." She kissed my cheek as she walked by and her scent lingered behind her. I watched her walk out and into her room before the kids ran out of their room.

"Let's go Daddy, let's go right now!" Madi yelled in my ear.

"Madi, chill out. We'll go when Bella's ready," I said right as Bella walked out in new clothes. I raised my eyebrows.

She shrugged and said, "I'm a master at quick changes." We all walked down to the car and drove to the outskirts of Seattle while listening to Sesame Street. I didn't like it as much as the others in the car, but at least they enjoyed it. When we arrived at my parent's big white house with a wrap around porch, Mom ran out of the house.

"Edward dear, thanks so much for coming on such short notice." Mom rushed forward to get Madi out of her car seat. I went to hug Mom as Bella went to get Owen. After I hugged Mom and she started walking with Madi into the house, I walked around to Bella.

"Why am I so nervous?" she asked quietly. I hugged her with Owen squished between us. I kissed her cheek over Owen's head.

"They love you. It'll be fine," I whispered in her ear so that Owen wouldn't hear. When I pulled back, I took Owen with me and put my extra arm around Bella's waist as we walked into the house. Mom and Dad's house looks like Martha Stewart's. Everything is decorated for summer and Mom hand makes a lot of 'cute' accessories. They have a sweeping, ball room-ish staircase which is perfect for all the parties they host.

"Hello Edward, Bella. Come here Owen, let your grandpa see you," I passed Owen off to Dad as we walked into the house. I instantly made my way to the kitchen where Madi and Mom were, pulling Bella along with me. I watched Mom's eyes travel to the arm around Bella's waist and her smile widened so that it looked like the smile on the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Hello Bella. How are you doing?" There was concern sprinkled in her eyes now as she remembered the Jake incident. Bella smiled a beautiful smile, reassuring Mom with her body language.

"I'm a lot better Esme, thank you for asking. And how are you and Carlisle doing?" she said, gracefully changing the subject. Who would've known that she was nervous five minutes ago? Bell went to sit with Mom on the couch as more pleasantries were exchanged. Meanwhile, I leaned on the doorframe that leads to the open kitchen. I felt Dad come up behind me.

"How are you, Edward?" he asked as he sat Owen down. Owen scurried off to Mom, getting his hug from her.

"I'm great, Dad. I'm happy," I said simply.

"Bella's been great for you and the twins. She's already given a lot to us and we considered part of our family." I knew she belonged with Madi, Owen, and me, but I didn't know whether the rest of the family felt that way. I turned and smiled at Dad. We both turned when we heard loud laughter from inside the kitchen.

"Daddy, why are they laughing at me?" I heard Owen ask. I walked in to smooth this over.

"They aren't trying to be mean Owen, they just think what you said was funny. And you like to make people laugh, right?" I said and Owen nodded.

"Owen, let's go play in the toy room!" Madi said, pulling them towards the stairs. "I wanna know what Grandma got us." We all chuckled and Dad went to help Mom cook.

Bella leaned into me and whispered, "Owen said that Esme should move in with you guys so that she could give them presents more often instead of only when you come visit." That sounded like Owen. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind again. We looked out the window into the beautiful garden that Mom works so hard on.

I felt Mom's gaze on me as Bella turned in my arms and said, "I'm gonna go check on the kids." She kissed my cheek before going up the grand staircase. I watched her go up the stairs and turned back to see Mom was still staring at me.

"So," she said pointedly. I smiled, which caused her to smile back widely.

"So," I said back. "Do you need help with supper?" I asked politely.

"No, but I'd like some questions answered. When did all that happen?" Mom asked and I couldn't pretend to not know what she meant.

"Well, officially this morning. It's been building for a while now, though. Don't you start badgering her about this, Mother. No need to scare her away so soon," I said, suddenly a little worried what Mom would do.

"I'm insulted that you would even think I'd do such a thing," Mom said with her back turned to me. I couldn't see her face to read her emotions. I sighed loudly as Mom announced, "Supper's ready. Get Bella and the twins."

I sighed again as I trooped up the stairs into the twins room. "Bella, twins, dinner is ready," I said. The twins ran down the stairs and I stopped Bella before she left. "My mother might be asking a lot of questions about…us. Be warned and know that you don't have to answer anything if you don't want to."

"I'm glad about us. Don't worry about it Edward," she said as she wound her arm around my waist and pulled me down the stairs. "Now, I'm hungry and whatever Esme is making smells heavenly."

I smiled at her appetite. How can she eat so much and stay so thin? I let her lead me to the table and I took a seat next to her and across the table from the twins. "Mom, what's for dinner?" I asked as I sat down.

"Roast beef with mash potatoes and corn," Mom said, taking her own seat.

"Yes! I love mash potatoes and corn. I always use my spoon to make a dent in the mash potatoes so I can make a corn volcano. By the way Esme, it smells delicious." Bella said all of this in a rush and by the end she remembered her manners. Dinner conversation turned to Dad's new nurse, who was coming along better now but will never replace his old one.

"Who wants desert?" Mom finally asked. Madi and Owen are all for it, as are the rest of us. Mom's homemade chocolate ice cream is the best around. It was her great-grandmother's recipe and Mom was the only one she ever shared it with. It's a huge family secret.

"I'll get it Mom," I said, knowing where she always kept the humongous vat of ice cream. I went to the outside freezer where the only thing in it is the same kind of ice cream. Buckets and buckets of it. Once a year Mom makes tons of it and it's the only thing she does for a week. I spooned out six bowls and brought it back inside. The dining room was empty but I found everyone in the living room. The sun was setting in the background and framed everyone's backs in the orange-red light.

"Edward dear, we'll eat desert in here." I passed out the goods and we all settled around the TV, watching some cheesy children's show while joking and eating. I sat next to Bella, who had Madi in her lap, and I had Owen in mine. After about two hours of talking, Mom said, "Edward, how about you guys spend the night here?"

I glanced over and saw that Bella, Madi, and Owen found our conversation boring enough to sleep through. I nodded and passed Owen to Mom and Dad picked up Madi. They both started up the stairs while I picked Bella up again and carefully went up the stairs. I stopped in front of the door to the room I grew up in and opened it with my hip. I walked in and gently set Bella down on the king size bed.

I left her there and grabbed the pair of clothes I always left here just in case. I walked into the bathroom and took a calming shower. I got dressed and walked back into the room to flip off the lights. I climbed into bed and slipped under the covers. I glanced over and Bella, but ended up staring. I studied the way the moonlight from the window made shadows across her pale skin.

I couldn't look away.

EsmePOV

After we put the kids to bed, I did a little jig and let out a nearly silent squeal. "My baby found someone," I whispered excitedly.

"Esme, take it down a notch." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and it calmed me down. I watched as Edward walked right past us, not noticing we were here. He was being extra cautious; he knew he had precious cargo in his arms. He walked into his room and I saw him gently lower Bella onto the bed. He still hadn't notice us. We started off toward our own room.

"Esme, calm down. Don't rush them, let them be and things will happen if it's right." Carlisle was always right. And raining on my parade.

"Fine, I won't rush them. I do, however, have the right to be insanely happy." I went to sleep with a smile, knowing that Edward won't be alone and Madi and Owen have a mother.

* * *

**AN: I updated my story, 'Apple', yesterday. Check it out. Emma**


	18. Chapter 17: The Rose Wall

Chapter Seventeen: The Rose Wall

EsmePOV

I'd just finished making breakfast and went to get Edward before breakfast got cold. I knocked on his door and, when no one answered, I walked in. My breath caught as I took in the scene before me. Edward's arm was around Bella's stomach and she was resting her head on his chest. His chin was resting on her head and she was curled into his chest, perfectly content. Both were fast asleep. I knew that he'd be mad if I woke him up, but he told me to wake him up for his breakfast.

I walked forward and started shaking him. "Edward, breakfast is going to get cold if you don't get up know." I watched as he muttered and snuggled into Bella's hair. I smiled and just shook harder.

"What, Mom? I'm sleeping, in case you didn't notice," he said softly and unclearly.

"You told me to wake you up so your breakfast wouldn't get cold," I explained. He sighed and waved me towards the door.

"I may be down there or I may not. Don't wait on me, OK?" Edward said, already closing his eyes.

"OK, but don't blame me if your favorite breakfast is cold," I mumbled as I walked back out and shut the door behind me. I'm happy for him, but if he's going to complain about something that is his fault, he's got another thing coming. I raised him better than that.

EPOV

Well, I'm awake now, might as well get up. Then I noticed that Bella was next to me. I smiled, happy at this morning wakeup because I can hold her without her pulling away. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and buried my face deeper into her hair. I must find out what her shampoo is called, it smells better than anything I've ever smelled before. But maybe that's just Bella.

I thought about going back to sleep, but I didn't want to. I would rather spend my time awake and with Bella. That reminded me of a famous quote by Dr. Suess: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." I understand what he meant now. I don't want to waste my time sleeping when I could be looking at the real Bella instead of the her dream version.

I started when she stirred. I'd been staring and thinking about her for almost an hour. She tried to worm even closer to me and then sighed. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at me and smiled widely. "Good morning, sweetie," I whispered in her ear.

"Good morning Edward," she whispered into my shirt.

"Mom has breakfast, if you're hungry," I suggested.

"Mm, sounds good. But first I want a shower and clean clothes." I reluctantly got out of the warm covers and found her some clothes she could wear, but they'd be big on her. I handed them over and taught her how to work the shower before changing and walking down stairs.

"Daddy, breakfast is cold. Grandma said that you wouldn't mind but you don't like cold breakfast," Owen said.

"Well, I had to get Bella clean clothes and I was tired so I wasn't ready to get up. Now I'm up and I think I can handle a little cold food this morning, OK Owen?" I explained. He nodded and pointed to a plate that Mom left out for me.

"Well look who finally decided to get up," Mom said as I started eating. The food wasn't that cold if I didn't think about what it would taste like if it was hot.

"Yep. Thanks for the wake up call Mom, even if I didn't want it," I said as Bella walked in.

"Where's my plate?" Bella demanded playfully as she came in dressed in her shorts from yesterday and my big T-shirt with her hair wet. She took a fork and took some off my plate. When she leaned in I caught a whiff of her hair and it still smelled like strawberries even when I know she didn't wash her hair with her normal shampoo. Bizarre, isn't it? I guess she just smells good all the time.

As Bella sat on the seat next to me, Mom asked, "How did you guys sleep?" Mom smirked, Bella blushed, and I shot Mom a glare.

"We slept just fine, Mother," I said and stressed the last word to make sure she understood this went under the whole don't-ask-uncomfortable-questions rule that we talked about yesterday. Bella, to try to cover up her embarrassment, started to eat off my plate to keep occupied. I shot Mom another glare, upset that she had upset Bella.

"Edward dear, do you have any pressing meetings today or tomorrow morning?" Mom asked. I didn't meet her eyes because I was still angry with her.

"No, and yes we'll stay today and tonight, before you ask." I turned back to my plate and flicked Bella's fork aside so that I could eat my breakfast.

To break the silence, Bella asked, "So Esme, the gardens out back are yours?" This started Mom on a long winded explanation of all the flowers and how much sunlight each needed and when they bloomed. Bella smiled as she ate, and I thought it was a good thing that Mom saved me a lot of food.

"Do you want to see them, Bella?" Mom asked excitedly.

"I'd love to Esme. Come on Edward, come with us." Bella took my hand and pulled me along. The three of us walked through the gardens that get a little different every year. There's only one place that has always stayed the same. Mom loves roses of all kinds: small, big, white, yellow, pink, red. In the farthest corner of the yard, in what looks like a wall of roses, is a porch swing minus the porch. It's a quiet place, out of sight, and I spent hours back there simply reading and smelling the roses.

"Oh, this is my favorite. What kind is it?" Bella's voice broke into my memories. I stood behind her with my arms around her stomach and my head on her shoulder, a position that has fast become my favorite. I tuned out their conversation in favor of watching their interactions. I'm immensely glad that my parents like Bella so much.

"Edward dear, do you think you could show Bella your favorite part while I go play with the kids?" I heard Mom say through my thoughts. I nodded and released all of Bella but an arm around her waist. I pulled her towards the rose wall. I glanced back and saw Mom stare at us as we strolled through the lawn.

"I feel like I'm Elizabeth Bennet strolling through Pemberley with Mr. Darcy." I looked over and saw that Bella was smiling up at me. When we got closer to the rose wall, Bella asked, "How do we get through all the roses?" It was a legitimate question.

"You see that hole by the wall?" I asked and pointed. "We crawl through there." She nodded and I went through first to show her how. I looked around the place I grew up in. There was the white porch swing in the middle of a huge rose bubble. I looked over at Bella and she was staring up at the light that comes through the rose ceiling. There were specks of white, yellow, and red sprinkled over her face.

I pulled her close and we stood there for a while, just being. I don't know how much time passed; we were completely in our own world. Her strawberry smell mixed with the roses, filling my nose with the smell of my past and my future. She looked up at me and I kissed her softly. Her warmth seeped into my skin. Bella pulled us over to the swing and I pulled her into my lap so that her back was against my chest.

"I'm glad I hired you. It was one of the best decisions in my life," I whispered softly in her ear. I kissed her head and buried my face in her long hair. She shifted so that her cheek rested on my shoulder. She twisted so that she was looking directly in my eyes.

"I think… that I love you," she whispered. My heart stopped beating. I thought my face would break with the width of my smile.

"I think… that I love you too," I whispered before I kissed her again. She rested her forehead on the side of my neck. I knew I loved her last night as I watched her sleep. "I don't know why you love someone like me."

"I knew I loved you when you finally tried those sugar filled pancakes. And I don't know why you love me." If I knew that all I had to do was eat sugary pancakes to find love, I would've done it a long time ago.

"Bella, that makes no sense. You deserve the best, and I'm not. I've been through a lot, as I'm sure you've figured out since I'm young, single, and have four year old kids." I looked at her, but she just shook her head.

"That's for another day Edward. And I don't think that Madi and Owen could ever be any kind of mistake. It was the way it was meant to be. Let's just enjoy our time, OK?" Bella said, a little aggravated at me for breaking her bubble. So we stared up at the light filtering through the roses. There will be hard times to come, but for now we'll sit back and take the time to smell the roses.


	19. Chapter 18: New Piano and Girl Talk

Chapter Eighteen: New Piano and Girl Talk

BPOV

I never wanted to leave this safe haven. Roses are my new favorite flowers. I could hear Edward's heartbeat right behind me, slightly after mine. Our breathing was together, both of us inhaling the sweet scent of the roses. I never would've guessed roses smelled this good. I heard the kids laugh right outside the rose wall.

"Hello kids," Edward said as the twins poked their heads through the entrance. They climbed through and sat on my lap so all four of us could fit on the swing.

"Bella, your nose is yellow," Owen said. Edward laughed quietly, shaking me.

"Yes and your cheek is red, silly," I responded with Owen's same serious tone. Edward chuckled again and the vibrations were somehow soothing. Maybe it was the sound of his laugh that was soothing. Then I heard Esme yell across the yard.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Esme called from the doorway of the house. Madi and Owen hopped off my lap and squeezed through the rose wall. As soon as I stood up, Edward pulled me back and kissed me. When he pulled back I raised my eyebrow.

"I won't get another chance to do that all day, love," he said as if it were obvious. He kissed my forehead and let me back up. I squeezed through first and once he was out we strolled through the yard once more. But this time it was different. He loved me, and that made the flowers brighter and the blooms bigger. I smelled the chicken and rice soup halfway across the yard.

"This is my favorite kind of soup. At Chinese restaurants I go for noodles over rice, but in soup rice is better than noodles." I've always thought this but most people thought it was weird. I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me, shaking his head.

"You are so wrong. Noodles trump rice in soup but in Chinese rice is better than noodles." I shook my head, thinking that our first fight will be over rice and noodles. We are quite a pair, I must admit. I walked in and Esme had seats sat out for all of us.

"Thanks Esme, this is my favorite kind of soup," I said as I sat down at the table between Owen and Edward. The conversation was on the rose wall and how it started. It was one of my new favorite places. The rose wall was beautiful, peaceful, smelled good, and was haunted by nothing but good memories. We all dipped Ritz crackers in the soup and let it get all soggy before eating the soggy part and the crunchy part in the same bite.

"Daddy, I wanna see your piano," Owen said as he stood up from the table. But…didn't he have one at his apartment? What does he do with two of them anyways? I followed them up the stairs and into a room adjacent to the playroom. There, in the middle of the small room, was a smaller version of the huge white piano in his room.

But this one was blue, a pretty midnight blue. "I got this one for when I was here and I hope that maybe either Madi or Owen will play. I grew up playing on the white one in my room. I just couldn't part with it when I moved out," Edward explained.

"So, why does Owen want to see it?" I whispered so Owen wouldn't hear.

"He likes to hear me play as much as you do, love," he whispered back with a smirk. I pretended to be mad as he asked Owen, "Which one do you want to hear today?"

"I want the one that you wrote for me and Madi when we were itty-bitty," Owen said. Edward nodded and pulled me onto the piano bench and I pulled Owen onto my lap. He started playing a fast, happy song. Everything was a pretty and staccato style. Owen bounced along in my lap and it was obviously his favorite.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nanny," I heard a loud voice at the doorway before someone crushed the life out of me from behind.

"Emmett let me go," I said as calmly as I could manage. He squeezed me tighter before letting me go and sweeping Owen and Madi, who must have come in later, into a less bone crushing hug. I saw Rose walk in behind Emmett, shaking her head at her love's immaturity. Alice and Jasper walked in quietly and came over to Edward and me.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Jasper asked me quietly. I loved how he was always so calm and in control.

"I'm just fine. What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming," I asked Jasper but Alice had been quiet a long time, for her anyways.

"Well, Mom called and said that all of you were here and that we should all spend the night and spend time as a family," Alice squealed, obviously excited about family time. I never looked forward to family time with Charlie.

All of us settled into the piano room and began talking about fashion (Rose and Alice), sports (Edward and Emmett), and politics (Jasper and me). I began to realize why Alice enjoyed family time so much. This is more like friends hanging out than a forced bonding time. Then I heard a growl and looked up to see Edward chasing Emmett out and down the stairs.

"Come on, this is always good," Alice said as she pulled me along after them at a run. We ran out the back door and the scene before us was hilarious. Edward was one of the fastest people I'd ever seen, but Emmett had no qualms against cheating. As I watched, Emmett took off his light jacket and threw it behind him. It hit Edward in the face, making him blind for a second, which was all it took for Emmett to get ahead.

"What are they fighting about?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. They haven't done this in years, since the twins were born, and it was always about their mother," Alice replied. I really did need to learn more about their mother. I watched as Emmett tripped over a ball Madi and Owen had been playing with earlier. Edward jumped on top of him and pinned him down. He counted to three and jumped off of Emmett, clearly the winner.

"You cheated!" Emmett called as soon as Edward let him go. Edward just shook his head and laughed, walking towards me as Rose went to Emmett to help him up. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. It was apparently comfortable for both of us. His heavy breathing was in my ear.

"Sorry about that," Edward said in my ear.

"It's fine. It was fun. You can run really fast."

"I was in track," he said, explaining everything. We stood there, watching Rose give Emmett his pep talk. I felt Alice and Jasper's eyes on us so I turned my head and Alice met my eyes with a knowing smile. I saw Jasper meet Edward's eyes but I don't understand what was going on with the two of them. Rose walked up and raised her eyebrows, making me blushed. Rose obviously had no problem with embarrassing me while Alice had some class.

"Emmett, I didn't cheat so give it a rest," Edward said right before Emmett could fully open his mouth. Why wasn't my family like that?

"Alice, Bella, let's go help Esme with dinner," I heard Rose say before both of them grabbed an arm and dragged me all the way to the kitchen counter and onto the stool.

"So spill," Alice said as she took the stool across from me. I hastily arranged my face into the picture of innocence.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying to act casual.

"Cut the crap Bella. Are you two 'an item' now?" Rose asked.

"I guess. Esme, do you need help?" I looked over at Esme, hoping the kind woman would be my savior.

"No luck honey. I want to hear this as much as the girls. Since when do you sleep in his bed?" Esme asked. Alice and Rose gasped loudly while I blushed.

"It's not like that at all. We just sleep, and yesterday. Now do you need help?" I asked a little desperately. I don't work well under pressure.

"No way," Alice said. Half an hour and several uncomfortable questions later, the boys came in and Edward came up beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"How much longer until supper, Mom?" Edward asked.

"Not long dear," she said as she started to bring plates into the dining room. Edward grabbed the silverware and followed her.

EPOV

"I'm not an idiot Mom," I said once we were out of ear shot. "I thought you understood that there would be no embarrassing Bella."

"Well, we needed some answers and I knew you wouldn't give them to me. It's a mother's curiosity." Ugh, Mom always gets what she wants.

"Mom I'm serious. It's not nice, so leave it alone, OK? You weren't like this to Rose," I said, trying to put this in a way Mom could understand.

"Not that you knew of, Edward. Alice and I did the same to Rose when Emmett first brought her home. And don't lie to me and say that you, Carlisle, and Emmett didn't put Jasper through all kinds of embarrassing things," Mom said, staring me down. Dang that woman was good. We gave him the whole 'if you hurt her you die' speech.

"Well, have you done what you needed to do?" I asked impatiently.

"For now. There will be more later, but it won't be as bad for her because she'll know us better, OK?" Mom asked, pulling out the pout that Alice and the twins got from her.

"Fine, but be nice. I want to keep her, not scare her away," I said as we finished setting the table. I loved Mom, but I would appreciate her meddling less in my affairs.

* * *

**AN: Edward's ex comes in next chapter.... but it might be a while. AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING 'AMAZING CATCH' IN AGES! I've been scary busy, but I'm working on it, promise.**


	20. Chapter 19: Jade

Chapter Nineteen: Jade

BPOV

I laid on the bed, waiting for Edward to get out of the shower. We'd just finished dinner. I decided that it was time to talk about Madi and Owen's mother. I don't think of her as their mom because she obviously isn't around anymore, she's only their biological mother and doesn't hold the title 'Mom'.

"Hey," Edward said as he stepped out of the bathroom. I sat up and he sat next to me.

"Edward, I know that I said this morning that I didn't want to talk about your past, but now I've been thinking about it. I need to know more about the twin's mother if we're going anywhere," I said and I watched his face tighten.

"Not that I'm hiding something from you, but don't you think tomorrow would be better?" I wanted to give in but knew I couldn't.

"It needs to be now. I put it off this morning, but I won't now," I said as I took his hand. Edward took a deep breath and grabbed my hand tightly.

He started his story softly. "Her name was Jade. She moved to my school in the second semester of ninth grade. Our parents became friends immediately. She was always over at our house so we became friends too. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was always tan, even in the winter, and a couple inches shorter than me.

"We started to date in tenth grade. I really thought I loved her, and she told me that she loved me too. She was head cheerleader and wanted me to play football. Jade always thought that track team was nerdy. Eventually she became my only friend. One by one she alienated my friends, but she had me blinded so that I didn't notice. I only slept with her once in eleventh grade.

"She dumped me the next morning in a very public display. I thought it meant something to her. I really believed she cared for me. If she told me she didn't love me earlier, then it wouldn't have been as hurtful as it was. My family was a great support system for me and did everything they could, which admittedly wasn't much. A couple months later, Jade's whole family moved with no explanation. I didn't think much of it."

I watched his eyes tighten as he related the next part. "On my eighteenth birthday, nine months after I'd slept with her, I found the one week old twins on the front porch right after graduation. I was packing my stuff to move to the city, to live in the dorms on campus. There was a note with Madi and Owen. All it said was 'I haven't named them. Jade.'

"I didn't move out of Mom and Dad's until after my first year of college. I worked hard to get all my credits in and graduated after only two years. When the twins were one I moved into the apartment I'm in now. I've never heard even a whisper of Jade. All of our old mutual friends don't know what happened to her or why she did what she did. Jade never called about the twins or how we were doing."

Edward's voice broke and he looked away from the wall in front of him and turned his head so he could look out the window. "Oh honey," I whispered as I shifted so I could hug him properly. My eyes were tearing up, but because I was mad. What kind of woman could do that to someone as good as Edward? Who wouldn't want to watch Madi and Owen grow up and know that they're yours?

"I'm sorry. I've had years to deal with it and I've come to terms with it. Are you sure you wanted to hear it?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for telling me, but now I'm mad. Are you sure you've got no idea where to find Jade?" I said, truly ready to give this woman an earful.

"Calm down sweetie, it's OK. I promise I'm not still mad. Now, Madi and Owen have you and you love them a lot more than Jade ever could." He leaned back against the pillows and I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat calmed me a bit, but I was still _pissed_.

"That helps, but I'm still angry," I pouted into his shirt. He patted my back and sighed.

"Mom, Dad, Emmett, and Alice were upset too. I've never seen Mom more upset than she was that night. But then she calmed down and took a look at the kids. She's glad that she's a grandmother, but that wasn't how she wanted it to happen. And no one topped Rosalie. I told her what happened right before her engagement party and she almost skipped it to hunt Jade down," Edward said with a laugh. Probably remembering Rose looking gorgeous while stomping around and ranting.

"I'm sure I'm more upset than Rose was. I just control it better. I don't think I'll ever stop being mad. Maybe I'll get to the point where I don't want to go after her, but would hit her if she came around you or the kids." He chuckled.

"Well, you'd have to beat the rest of my family to it."

"What? You wouldn't take a swing at her yourself?" I asked, truly curious.

"No, I couldn't. I still care for who I thought she was, even though I hate who she really is. There are too many conflicting emotions where Jade is concerned. But remember, I love you more," he said as he smiled down at me. My heart missed a couple beats before my face broke into a smile. I curled up against his chest and closed my eyes, emotionally exhausted.

"Sleep tight love," Edward whispered as he kissed the top of my head and hummed my lullaby. I just laid there for a while, not ready to waste my time with sleep.

"Edward, is your new favorite color really brown?" I asked without moving from my curled position. I felt him chuckle softly.

"Of course it is, love. Your hair and eyes are brown and brown is warm, like you," he said as he tightened his arms around me. "And is your favorite color really green?"

"Well, the twin's eyes are green and they're my favorite people in the world," I said and looked up at his face. Edward tried to rearrange his features so he didn't look hurt. I laughed and said, "I was just joking, chill."

"That wasn't funny, Bella," Edward said while trying not to smile.

"Come on grumpy pants, you know it was funny," I said. This sent him over the edge and he started laughing. I buried my head in his shirt again and enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations. "You really believed me too."

"Well we can't all have big egos," he mumbled into my hair. I reached down and pulled the covers up around us, relishing in the closeness and the warmth.

"My ego is not big. I think you're confusing me with Emmett." Edward laughed again. That time I wasn't even trying to be funny. That seems to happen to me a lot; I don't try to be funny but people still laugh.

"Love, Emmett has enough of an ego for the whole family." He kissed the top of my head again and yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. 'Night, love." He buried his face into my hair and I reposition myself comfortably against him.

EPOV

I shook off the layers of sleep one by one, but once I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. When I woke up, it took me a while to realize that Bella was next to me. It was a pleasant surprise every time I woke up with her next to me. I looked out the window and saw the sun barely peaking over the trees. Bella started to stir slowly.

"Good morning love," I whispered in her ear as she woke up slowly.

"Good morning Edward," she mumbled into my chest. Bella turned over, trying to go back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and put my chin on her shoulder. She shrunk into me right as the door opened.

"Daddy, we can't go back to sleep. Can we sleep with you?" I turned my head and saw the twins in the doorway. I nodded and they walked around to the other side of the bed to crawl in with Bella.

"Good morning Daddy," Madi said before closing her eyes again. I looked over Bella's shoulder and looked at Madi and Owen. Why didn't Jade want them? I don't see how anyone could not love them. Maybe they looked too much like me. Maybe she didn't want to have people look at her weird for being so young. There are many reasons that she might have had.

But to me, none of them are excuses. I can't say that I love her now, but I honestly did. I loved who she pretended to be, who I thought she was. Who I don't love is who she turned out to be. Jade made me love her and then left. Her family probably left to avoid a scandal and protect their image. Why didn't she just tell me?

Jade ruined a lot of stuff for me. I would've taken care of the kids if she didn't want to. What I really want is for her to be a real mother for them. Their aunts and grandma aren't the same. Even though now they have Bella, what about the first four year? I looked over at the twins again. I realized that I could theorize all I wanted, but that was the way Jade chose to deal with it. I took a deep breath and accidentally caught Bella's aroma.

Bella's smell is even better than the rose wall. I always considered the rose wall the best smell out there, but I was wrong. She smelled like strawberries, it was overwhelming. But once I got used to the strawberries, I detected a more floral scent underneath the fruit. I heard Bella giggle softly and turn over.

"Your nose tickled my neck," she whispered, still half asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I looked over and saw that the twins were already fast asleep again. I had a family even after Jade tried to tear it apart.


	21. Chapter 20: Charlie

Chapter Twenty: Charlie

BPOV

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I stepped through the doorway of our apartment. It wasn't that I didn't love Edward's family, but it was pretty intense because I was always waiting for the next time I'd get the Spanish Inquisition. It felt like I was always being watched there. "Welcome home love," Edward said as he passed me with the twin's stuff. I smiled and dumped my things in my room.

"Bella, we want some apples!" I heard Owen yell from his room. I wanted to make a comment about not being 'the help' but decided that since he was four and it was apples that I'd let it slide. I walked into the kitchen and started cutting some golden delicious apples. They're my favorite kind because they're sweet and the peel doesn't get stuck in your teeth so much.

"Kids, apples," I called back to them. They came running through the hallway and chased each other all through the living room. Laughing, Edward and I joined the chase. After a few minutes of pretending to try to catch them, we really caught up and began tickling them. I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said over the noise as I picked up Owen, who I'd been tickling, and put him on my hip. I opened the door and froze. "Charlie, what are you doing here?" I demanded while a flood of emotions rushed through me.

Owen tugged on my sleeve. "Bella, who is that?" Owen stage whispered. _This isn't happening to me._

"That's my dad. Why don't you go to Daddy for a minute and I'll be right back, OK?" He nodded and ran over to Edward.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Charlie said in a rush, "Bella, how are you? I can't believe you just ran away like that. What have I done wrong?" I held up my hand to stop him.

"I thought that I explained in my letter that I'm fine and it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry that you thought it was. Come in and meet my new family and don't worry about me. I'm happy and doing fine," I said soothingly, leading him inside and shutting the door. I hoped I seemed calm to him, because I was freaking out on the inside.

"Dad, this is Edward and his twins, Madi and Owen," I said pointing to each person as I introduced them. Edward stood up from the floor where he had been tickling Madi and shook Charlie's hand.

"It's good to meet you sir," Edward said in what was clearly his 'parents only' voice.

"Same here, and thank you for your emails," Charlie said, looking genuinely pleased to meet Edward.

"What emails?" I whispered into Edward's ear, confused. Surely they don't know each other.

"Nothing love, I'll explain later. Don't worry about it." I relaxed and looked over at the twins.

"Now, I made you two all those apples so you need to eat them, OK?" They nodded but Owen still looked bothered about something. I felt Charlie's eyes on my back as I got on my knees so I was at his level and asked, "Owen, is something wrong?"

"Bella, why can't we call you Mommy?" My faced burned as Owen continued. "You do what all my friend's mommies do."

"Well, I guess it's Ok if it's OK with Daddy." I looked up at Edward and he smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess that makes Mr. Charlie your Grandpa. Now go eat. Edward, go with them please."

Edward pulled me up and kissed my cheek. "You sure you're OK?" he whispered softly so Charlie wouldn't hear him.

"I'm fine," I said and I watched him walk out. I sat on the couch and turned to Charlie. "See? I'm perfectly fine and happy."

"Bella, did you know him before you moved in with him?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"No, but Edward is a really great guy. I love all three of them. They gave me a much needed job as their nanny and in the past weeks it has become much more than a job." I looked him in the eyes, needing him to believe me.

"Why did you leave?" Charlie asked softly and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Ask Jake and he might tell you. It's his fault and I'm not going to tell you. Jake needs to man up and tell you himself. So, I'm sorry but know that you should never blame yourself for this," I said, trying to communicate that I needed him to understand this. Charlie nodded slowly and I relaxed instantly.

"So, do you mind if I stay tonight to see how you're getting on?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Of course we don't mind. I don't want Jake here, but you are as welcome as Carlisle and Esme-Edward's parents," I explained, happy that I got to check on Charlie.

"Don't you need to ask Edward, seeing as this is his apartment?"

"It's as much mine as it is his. He'll be cool with it." I knew he'd enjoy a chance to get to know my dad.

"What's going on between the two of you? He's not merely your employer," Charlie said. When you think about it, he had no experience with this. He watched Jake grow up and for him it was natural that his only daughter dated him.

"I guess you could say we're dating. But, again, don't worry about it. Promise me you'll _try _to not worry as much. I'm happy, OK?" Charlie nodded slowly. He was going to try for a couple minutes then give into the worry.

"I don't know about you, but I want apples," I said, making my way to the kitchen. "Hey honey, Charlie's going to stay with us tonight, OK?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my room, and Charlie can have yours," Edward said, always being the gentleman.

"That's stupid. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," I said. "We'll work it out later closer to bedtime. Owen, Madi, this is Mr. Charlie but if you want you could call him Gramps since you already have a Grandpa."

Charlie sat in between the twins and Edward and I smiled as we watched them talk his ear off. Over the course of the day, I watched Charlie slowly fall in love with them. I was so glad Charlie gets along with my new family. I think he's slowly realizing that Edward is a good guy. It must've happened sometime after Edward caught me because I tripped with a butter knife in my hand and before the end of the long lecture about being careful around knives.

"So Bells, what are you making me for dinner? I've been eating nothing but junk since you left," Charlie teased as he watched me cook vegetable soup.

"I'm making enough for twenty people and you get the leftovers. You should come some weekends and I'll send you off with enough to last through the winter." Really, how did Charlie live without me? I would wonder whether Mom was still alive but I know that Phil can cook pretty well.

"We need more juice and apples," I heard Edward mutter under his breath as he inspected the fridge.

"Edward, I've been wondering about something," I said as I stirred.

"And what is that, love?" he said as he started reaching over my head to see what we needed from the cabinets. I could see Charlie's eyebrows rising into his hairline and I blushed softly.

"I've never seen you go to the grocery store and I've never gone but we always have fresh groceries. Why is that?" I asked, truly curious.

Edward chuckled, "Love, we have someone that does that."

"Stupid rich kid," I muttered under my breath. "Why weren't we rich, Charlie?" I joked louder.

"Honey, there's a women at work whose daughter is struggling and I didn't want a maid, but I offered her the job of grocer. I pay her as much as she needs for her rent and she always makes sure that she knows all of our favorites and gets exactly what we want so she doesn't feel like she's on welfare." I just stared at him incredulously. He's good looking, rich, **and **a good person.

"Well I see that Esme and Carlisle have rubbed off on you," I said as I kissed his cheek. I continued cooking and inhaled deeply. I've always wondered why vegetable soup always smells good. Is that just the way it is or is there some secret no one tells?

After dinner, I said, "Edward, I'm going to move my things into your room." Edward nodded but I watched Charlie open his mouth.

"Bells, that's not necessary," he tried to say but I interrupted him.

"You are not sleeping on the couch and neither is Edward. So both of you chill, OK? Madi, Owen, do you want to help me clear my room for Gramps?" They both nodded and the three of us had everything arranged in no time. "Bath time!" I cried loudly. "Into the tub, you know the drill."

Edward came in and helped me get Madi and Owen ready for bed. After we tucked them in, I looked up and saw Charlie in the doorway. Apparently he'd been watching us. "Good night Dad, I love you. I'll see you in the morning and make you a good breakfast." I gave him a hug and a kiss and walked into Edward's room.

"What did you think of Charlie?" I asked as I shut the door.

"A police chief? You could've given me a little warning. I love a police chief's only and teenage daughter and I didn't know until this morning. Did you know that almost killed me? Completely scared the crap out of me," he said, clearly shaken.

"I don't think he brought his gun with him this time," I said through my laugh.


	22. Chapter 21: Relaxing and Preparation

Chapter Twenty One: Relaxing and Preparation

BPOV

Edward and I laid awake even though the sunlight was streaming through the window. "Edward, what was that about emails Charlie mentioned earlier?"

"Promise you won't be mad?" he asked. I kissed him and nodded, still a little sleepy. "Well, I got an email from your dad after Jacob came and he asked me to keep him updated on whether you were happy or not because he knew that you wouldn't tell him the truth. I understood because I'd want to know whether Madi was happy too. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad, but you should have told me." I buried even more into the warmth of the blankets. I had slept better than I usually did. I guess that's because Edward was next to me. Maybe it's his steady breathing, his body heat, or his calming smell. Either way, he helps me sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight. I sighed and started to get up. Edward's arm pulled me back on top of him.

"I really need to go," I insisted. I kissed him and he sighed, slowly letting me up. "I'll have breakfast when you decide to grace the world with your presence," I said with a smile as I skipped out of the room. This morning was a good morning. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Charlie was already there.

"Good morning Bells. I thought you said that you'd have breakfast ready for me." I started taking eggs out of the fridge to make those cheese and spinach omelets.

"Sorry, I overslept a bit. What?" I asked, uncomfortable. He was looking at me weird.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" Charlie asked, obviously uncomfortable as well. My cheeks turned red when I realized what he meant.

"It's not like that Dad, we just sleep." I even threw in the 'Dad' for his benefit.

"I'm only worried about you. What about their mother?"

"He was seventeen and they'd dated for two years. She left him and he didn't even know she was pregnant. She left the twins on his front porch nine months later and he hasn't heard from her since. Don't worry about her; she's not worth your thoughts." I tried to explain the situation calmly and not show how mad I really was.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't know. I only knew that he was young."

"Well don't worry about it. It's all under wraps. So do you like him over all?" I asked. I thought he did but I wanted to be sure.

"Edward's a nice enough man. But, of course, no one is good enough for you. Madi and Owen are the cutest little kids. You've got quite a catch, Bells." As soon as he was done, Edward walked in.

"What is that I hear about me being a 'catch'?" he said as he kissed me right in front of Charlie. "Good morning," he said softly. I smiled and turned back to my cooking, the goofy smile still there. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me and I looked up, quickly wiping the smile off my face.

"Mommy, are you making those dirty Frisbee things you found?" Owen said excitedly. I nodded while Madi said, "Those aren't really Frisbees."

"Of course they are. Aren't they, Mommy?" Owen said, catching me in the middle.

"You are both right. Now who wants food?" I asked sliding the omelets in some plates, giving Charlie three to build up his protein. After breakfast, Charlie said that it was time for him to get back. There was a game he wanted to see with Billy. "Make sure to tell Billy I said 'hi' and remember to take care of yourself," I said at the door. He pulled me into a hug, which was slightly uncharacteristic for him.

"Take care, Bells. I'll call you sometime. I got the number from Edward," Charlie said as he pulled back and the kids ran at him.

"Come back soon, Gramps!" Madi said as she hugged him. Charlie stood up and shook Edward's hand. He said something so low I couldn't catch it and Edward nodded. Then he was gone. I slumped into Edward's arms, not exactly glad that he was gone. I loved him, but having him here was emotionally trying.

"Relax love, everything went fine. You didn't loose your father because of Jacob. How about I play your lullaby again?" I nodded energetically. "Kids, Bella and I will be in our room. Go play with your toys for a bit, OK?" They nodded and we walked towards the piano. This time Edward pulled me down directly on his lap. I twisted so that I was sitting sideways in his lap with my feet on the bench and my forehead against his neck.

"Hush, Bells," Edward said, adopting the childish nickname that Charlie always used. It sounded a lot better when he said it. He wrapped his long arms around me so he could play. I closed my eyes as the music started and I relaxed against him. I couldn't tell that he was moving up and down the keyboard because I could barely feel his arms move.

The music washed over me, wave after wave, until I was swept into a sea of emotions. I felt myself start to hum the semi-familiar melody, though it didn't sound anything like when Edward hummed it. I felt myself find my homeostasis, finding my center. The music kept pulling me deeper and deeper. This time when I heard the long fermata chord, I knew it was ending. I relished the feel of the comfort that only this piano seemed to be able to bring. Though I realized that it was due in the most part to the player.

"Love, are you asleep?" Edward whispered. I opened my eyes slowly and shook my head.

"Thank you, I love it when you play," I said and turned to look at the sun bouncing off the Seattle skyline. Edward lifted my chin and kissed me.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded and rested my forehead against his neck again.

"Love you too, Edward. Thanks for everything," I whispered against his shirt.

"No thank you. You are the glue that holds our family together. You gave my kids the mother that they deserved from the beginning. What I felt for Jade couldn't hold a candle to what I feel for you. Always know that, love, and don't forget what you gave us." Edward kissed the top of my head sweetly.

"You helped me when you didn't know me. You gave me a house and a job when I was a stranger. I now have a family I'd never dreamed of having. I have someone who I can trust to be faithful instead of someone who always lied. _You _should never forget what you gave me." I can't believe he thought that he got the best end of this deal.

"You don't realize how precious you are," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me even closer. "I think the sun shines out your ass," Edward whispered romantically into my ear. I burst out laughing. He was making a joke from Juno when Juno's dad said that the person who really loves her will think the sun shines out her ass. The two of us looked like idiots, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Come on, let's check on the kids," I said, deciding it was time to be responsible. Edward helped me up and as I tried to walk towards to the door, he pulled me back and his arms kept me a very willing captive. He kissed me softly, _then _let me go.

"Now we can go," Edward said as he walked into the hallway. Owen looked up when we walked into their room.

"What was all that laughing, Daddy?" Owen asked and I tried to choke back a laugh.

"Your daddy was being funny, that's all. Don't you like being funny?" I asked Owen.

Madi answered for me. "I don't think Owen is ever funny. He wants to be but I never laugh." This time I couldn't hold back my laugh, but I tried to make it so that Owen wouldn't think I was laughing at him. Edward saved me and began acting the part of adult.

"I think that Owen can be funny when he wants to, Madi. Be nice to your brother, OK? And Lucy and Peter are coming over later after lunch. Their mom called recently and asked if they could come while she ran some chores around the city. You know what that means; clean your room while Bella and I make lunch."

"Who are Lucy and Peter? They sound like the characters from The Chronicles of Narnia," I said.

"Madi and Owen aren't the only twins at the daycare they go to twice a week during the academic year. Lucy and Peter are a couple months younger than the twins and they get along pretty well. Their mom, Lauren, is not a nice person at all. I don't see how she could raise such great kids," Edward ranted a bit.

"Well, at least I know I don't have competition," I joked lightly. His face told me that _he _wasn't taking it lightly.

"There will never be any competition. You know that," Edward said, his eyes boring into mine.

"It was a joke. Ha ha," I tried weakly. I kissed his cheek and he relaxed. We had macaroni and cheese for lunch again. After lunch, we all collapsed on the couch.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" I asked. I dreaded when he had to go back, even though I know that he's been at home for longer than normal.

"I'll be gone when you wake up, but I'll be back mid-morning. Only a few hours and I'll even bring donuts, if you can wait breakfast on me."

"For donuts, we'd wait until lunch," I said with a smile.

"So you'd only wait breakfast if I brought donuts?" Edward asked, feigning a hurt expression. I pretended to think about it, and then nodded.

"Well, I can see that you like donuts more then me," he said, pouting. Before I could say anything in reply, the doorbell rang loudly.

"Prepare to meet the devil and her perfect children," Edward mumbled under his breath so Madi and Owen wouldn't hear.


	23. Chapter 22: Lauren

Chapter Twenty Two: Lauren

LaurenPOV

I straightened my mini-dress before stepping out of the elevator. "Stop playing patty-cake and hurry up!" I called over my shoulder at those slow kids. I never would've had them if it didn't insure that I got a lot of child support when I divorced their rich father. I checked my reflection in the reflective door of the elevator. My perfect blonde hair was straightened and hung in a cute bob cut.

My outfit was anything but cute. I wore a tight dress that was low cut and hugged all my curves. It was a zebra strip print that went eight inches above my knee. After I redid my lip-gloss, I started walking towards his door and arranged how I stood to make me look sexy. "Hurry up Peter, Lucy," I snapped before knocking on the door.

It was a woman who opened the door. My first instinct was to check out the competition. She was a couple inches shorter than me and not quite as curvy. Her plain brown hair hung in a messy ponytail and she wore boy shorts and a T-shirt. Her eyes were plain brown and mine were a light hazel with a greenish tint. She's no competition.

"Hey I'm Bella, their nanny. You must be Lauren." She shook my hand before looking down at the kids. "Now this pretty little girl must be Lucy and this handsome boy must be Peter," she said to the kids and shook their hands. Oh goodie, a child lover. I looked over her, my eyes searching for Edward.

"Hi Bella, do you know where Eddie is?" I asked in my best fake happy voice. Then I heard his sexy voice.

"I've told you a hundred times not to call me Eddie," he said. I reached out for a hug but I guess he didn't see it because he put his arms around Bella from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. Then it hit me. She was more competition than I had originally thought. "So what time will you be here to pick them up?" Edward asked me.

"I'll be back around three. After that we could go out and leave the kids with the help," I said, making it obvious that I didn't like her to Edward and I hope Bella didn't notice.

"I've told you a hundred times that I don't ever want to go out with you and I only watch you twins because our kids are friends. And Bella isn't the help. She's my girlfriend and I expect you to treat her like a human being. Peter and Lucy, Madi and Owen are in their room waiting for you." They took off, but I didn't even remember to act like I care because I was in shock.

"But I'm better than her! I thought that you were playing hard to get," I cried. Edward and the nanny just stared at me for a second and I saw their lips start to twitch. Then they burst into laughter. Bella was laughing so hard that Edward was practically holding her up.

"Hard to get?! I thought I made it clear before, but obviously not. I don't want you. Now we'll see you at three," and with that he slammed the door in my face. Why doesn't he want me? Bella is OK, I'm hot. I stomped out the door and down the hall, pulling out my Blackberry as I walked.

"Jessica, emergency meeting," I growled into the speaker.

EPOV

I relaxed once the door closed. "Sorry you had to see that," I whispered.

"Is she always like that?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was soothing and I sank into her embrace.

"Every time. But this time was better because I had someone to laugh with." I kissed her slowly and then decided we should be more like adults. "Come on, we've got kids to watch."

I walked into the twin's room and I saw that they were playing along, totally happy and in their own world. Peter and Lucy both had their mother's blonde hair but their father's blue eyes. I knew their father, and he was a sweet man. He really loved Lauren despite her deceit. Lauren got away with it because he was a kind man, not because she was sneaky.

"So I see that you guys are teaching them how to play Shoots and Ladders," Bella said as she got on her knees so her height wasn't intimidating. I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap like a little kid. I always loved having her body heat close to me; it was a newly discovered comfort.

"Yep. Peter and I love board games. Especially Candy Land," Lucy said. She had perfect grammar and was always polite. The same was to be expected from Peter. Maybe their house was like boot camp.

"Candy Land is fun, but I like making noises when anyone slides down a slide," Bella said. So for the best part of an hour, she just leaned up against my chest and made the same sliding noise whenever someone was ready to slide. Every time the kids would do or say something funny, she'd twist so that I could see her smile and hear her laugh better. But eventually they got bored and started a game of tag, boys vs. girls.

"Better go supervise them, Edward. Wouldn't want anyone taking any liberties with our twins," Bella said as she took off after them. I tackled her in no time, but I was careful that she didn't fall hard. We cracked up and walked over to the chair in the living room, in the middle of the action. Bella sat sideways on my lap and rested her feet on the armrest.

Owen and Lucy had their own brand of flirting. They were still chasing after each other, wanting to win so that the other has to admit that the winner is better and faster. Peter and Madi had stopped running and were just standing and talking while resting against the couch. Peter was holding Madi's hand and I tensed, ready to step in if the pre-k kid got feisty. Dang it, we couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of Owen and Lucy.

"Relax," Bella whispered and it broke me out of my trance. "They're kids and if it makes them happy, let it slide."

"How can you be calm about some little punk holding my little girl's hand? I have half a mind to rip that hand off and lock Madi in her room," I muttered under my breath. Bella wasn't understanding. She hit me with the back of her hand fairly hard.

"Think of it like this. You are Charlie and I'm Madi. Peter is probably a good guy like you are and Madi would be as happy as I am. Unless he hurts her, let them be. And they're four, so chill," she said. I didn't think of it like that. Poor Charlie.

Over the course of the day I was glad to see Lucy and Peter break out of their shells a bit. I doubt they get a lot of love and fun with a mother like Lauren. They began to laugh more and share less mechanically and more like they want to. They really are good children, regardless of their parentage on the maternal side. Peter has his father's build and calm while Lucy had his fun and easy going personality. I heard a knock at the door and braced myself.

"Lucy, Peter, get your stuff together," I called and they hopped up and followed me to the door. I opened the door, and then shut it quickly. Lauren had stood in the doorway in nothing but a skimpy bikini and a robe untied so it only covered her back. What he hell did she think she was doing? I only cracked it open.

"Lauren, I don't want you to ever do more than drop the kids off. EVER. Now put that robe on and take the children or I will call child services. No child ever needs to have the horrible image of you in a bikini to haunt their minds," I whispered harshly through the crack. The nerve of that woman, to think I'd enjoy seeing an evil skank in a slutty bikini. I checked to see that she was decent, in appearance at least, before opening the door.

"I don't want to ever see you in anything other than sweats while dropping off Peter and Lucy ever again," I said, louder than I meant. Bella walked up behind me and took in the scene that I'm sure looked bad. The robe Lauren had on had slits that went up really high on her thigh and it had fur all around it, which was meant to be sexy but made me gag.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Bella asked through her teeth, seething. I shook my head but my eyes told her that I'd tell her later.

"No, Lauren was just on her way out," I said. I hugged Peter and Lucy, telling them to come back soon. After Bella did the same, Lauren left without a word, just a suggestive wink that made me shiver with disgust as I slammed the door shut.

"You OK?" Bella asked, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"Not really, no. I don't think I'll ever really recover. I can't believe she would do that. She went way too far this time. And in front of those poor children, too. I'll have to have a word with security so that they alert me every time she walks through the door," I said softly, trying to forget that whole traumatic exchange.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad," she joked. I didn't find it amusing.

"Are you for real? I don't enjoy seeing people like her throw themselves at me!" I said, insulted she would think I enjoyed that. Then it hit me. She was jealous. I leaned in and whispered, "You are the only one I would ever want to see in that." She started laughing hysterically. "You OK there?"

"Me, in a bikini? You have totally lost your mind. I don't wear bikinis. Ever. And I don't plan on starting," she said.

"Why not?" I asked truly curious. Why would someone as beautiful as her not feel comfortable with her body?

"We live in Washington, Edward. Even during the summer, there's a chilly wind," she smiled. I supposed that made sense. That's disappointing, though.

"So, let's go out for dinner. I don't feel like cooking after being traumatized," I said and we started laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

* * *

**AN: I liked Lauren's POV. I hope it did her justice**


	24. Chapter 23: Luigi and Cake

Chapter Twenty Three: Luigi and Cake

BPOV

We got in the car and I asked, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Well, I think we're going to see Uncle Luigi!" Edward cried and the kids started yelling.

"Hurry up Daddy! We wanna see Uncle Luigi." I laughed at this crazy family. They have a lot of adopted family members, apparently.

"I assume they have really good Italian food then. Can't wait," I said louder than usual, but after the explosion of noise it sounded soft.

"You've had it before. I brought it home a while ago, after Jacob I mean. Luigi is our favorite waiter there and always gives the kids free desert. He's really nice and funny," Edward explained. I love Italian food as well as Chinese so any person that served either of those foods were fine by me. A couple of Sesame Street songs later, we were pulling up to a small restaurant in the middle of a strip mall.

"Hurry up, Mommy and Daddy!" I heard Owen cry from the back. I smiled at my new title as I pulled him out of his carseat. They took off running towards the semi-empty restaurant. We were still early for the dinner rush. Edward and I hung back and strolled arm in arm through the parked cars.

"Are you ready for some amazing food?" Edward asked in my ear, his warm breath blowing across my exposed neck, making me shiver. I nodded mutely. Edward's arm was wrapped even tighter around my stomach. I moved away a bit to avoid temptation as I walked through the door.

"Edward, I see why you like this nanny. So much beautiful than all the snotty ones that you usually have," a short man, which I assumed was Luigi, waved from a circular booth in the back. The twins were already coloring and playing tick tack toe. We walked to the back and I slid in first, Edward right next to me, his thigh pressed up against mine under the table.

"Luigi, Bella. Bella, Luigi. Bella's the newest member of our family and Luigi is the oldest adoptive member of our family," Edward said quickly and nonchalantly. With that out of the way, it was time to get to business. Luigi stood up and made a big show of pulling out his pad and a pen.

"My name is Luigi and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you?" he asked in his 'business tone'. Edward cracked up beside me.

"We'll have the usual. Bella, what sounds good?" he inquired. I shrugged because really, I'm sure that everything here is good and today minus Lauren was a good day.

"I'll have whatever Edward's having." Luigi went off to get our drinks and turn in our orders. Edward and I started our own game of tick tack toe when, all of a sudden, I heard a high pitched squeal in my ear. I turned and see a short pixie hugging me so tightly I wasn't surprised she was related to Emmett.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, excited to see my friend.

"Oh we always used to eat here so we just decided to drop in," Alice said, still bouncing.

"We?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. My question was answered when I turned around and saw the whole gang crowded around our table. Edward and I scooted over to make room for everyone. The twins were passed around the table, sitting in everyone's lap as the meal went on. All eight of us settled in to an easy conversation around our noodle dishes.

"Did you plan this?" I leaned in and whispered in Edward's ear.

"Well, Mom called and asked if we had plans right after we decided to go out and she said that they'd all meet us here," Edward whispered back. "Are you mad?"

"No, I love your family," I said quietly. I glanced up and saw Rose staring at us, not trying to hide it. I waved jokingly and she cracked a smile from across the table.

"Wow! Everyone came," Luigi said as he walked up to our table after all of his other tables were seated and served. There were cries of "Luigi! It's been forever," all around the table. Luigi yelled to the kitchen that he was taking a break and pulled up a chair. They had invited Luigi into their intimate circle as easily as they had with me.

"How long have you known everyone, Luigi?" I asked when I could get a word in.

"About ten years now. Isn't that about right, Esme?" Esme smiled. Ten years? It made me take a second look at him. He didn't look that old, but as I looked closer I saw wrinkles and a couple gray hairs hidden under his dark brown hair. "So how long have _you_ known the Cullen's?"

I shrugged and said, "A couple of weeks or so. Sometimes it feels longer and sometimes it feels like it flew by. Oh, that reminds me. Edward, we have that doctor's appointment for my wrist." I'd completely forgotten it was there. It didn't hurt, didn't hinder my movements, and the bandage was flesh covered, light, and very flexible. I'd been pretty lucky.

"That's right! I forgot all about that. It doesn't still hurt, right?" Edward asked. I shook my head and the conversation went on. The sky outside turned black and stars popped out over the strip mall across the street, though the city lights bleached out the brightness of the night sky. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and drifted off with the sound of comfortable conversation in the background.

EPOV

I was sitting on the bed, eating cake and watching Bella sleep. After she fell asleep, everyone left and Luigi gave us free leftover desert like always. Bella began to stir and finally opened her eyes. "Where'd you get the cake?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Luigi. That whole Lauren thing must have worn you out, sweetie. You were out by nine."

"What time is it now?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Almost eleven. You can go back to sleep," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Well, now I want some cake. Cake in bed sounds good, doesn't it?" she said, smiling up at me innocently. Lord, she's got me whipped. I nodded and kissed her properly before walking to the kitchen, returning with some chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

"Thanks a lot," Bella whispered as I climbed back under the covers and handed her the cake. I laugh as she practically inhaled it. She glanced over at me. "What?" she said with her mouth full so it was hard to understand her words.

"Absolutely nothing, dear. I now know that you love cake and don't think I'll forget it. Also, I noticed that the only person I've seen eat faster is Emmett." She laughed and I tried to memorize her laugh and lock it into my mind. Nothing compares to knowing that I can make her laugh. I kissed the top of her head and chuckled along with her.

"Edward," Bella said suddenly, startling me out of my semi-trance. "Can you play something on the piano? One I haven't heard before."

"Of course, love," I said as I stood up. I pulled out my folder of music that I've been working on for years that held almost fifty songs now. I closed my eyes and picked at random. I started to play a song I'd written during college after the twins were born. It was sad with a tinge of anger in the under chords. I wrote it about Jade when the twins had been crying all night and I'd missed one of my classes because I slept through my alarm.

It started out softly because I was trying to soothe Madi and Owen. The song morphed into a sad song and by the end there were dark chords thrown in. It ended with a slow melody and fast, low, eighth notes, like I was trying to cover up my anger with my sadness. This wasn't a song that I played often and if there wasn't a story behind it, I would've liked it a lot more. I finished and looked at Bella, who was still sitting up in bed. I was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran over to the bed and wrapped my arms around her automatically. I rocked her back and forth, thoroughly confused.

"That song was so sad that it made me cry. But I loved it, truly I did. There was so much emotion thrown into that song. I wish I could do that," Bella said with a longing glance towards the piano, her eyes still a little wet.

"You're good at lots of other stuff. Someday I'll teach you, but it's getting late. Sleep," I whispered as I tucked her in and walked back to the piano. I didn't need music for this one. I started playing her lullaby softly, trying to show her how much more emotion I could put into this song versus the last one. Bella's song was soft and sweet, full of a quiet joy that lasts longer than the echo of the last note.

This had to be my favorite piece that I've written ever. That might be because it was written after my favorite person. Yep, that's probably it. Near the end, I saw that Bella was fast asleep on the bed, curled up on top of my side. I finished the song with the long fermata. I held it and held it, not ready to let it go. If I held it out long enough, then maybe the real world wouldn't catch up to us, let it be the two of us in our own world. Madi and Owen would be able to visit, of course.

I sighed as I finally made myself let go. I climbed onto bed and carefully moved Bella so I could sleep on my side. Even though she was asleep, she instinctively molded herself closer to me, my missing jigsaw piece.


	25. Chapter 24: The Hospital

Chapter Twenty Four: The Hospital

BPOV

I woke up with the flavor of chocolate in my mouth. Ugh. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to get up so I can make my doctor's appointment. I shook Edward, trying to wake him up. Finally, I kissed him to see if that would wake him up. I was startled when he started to kiss me back, hard. Eventually I pulled back and whispered, "We have to get up."

"No we don't," Edward said as he leaned in again. I avoided him and hopped off the bed. I ran to wake up the twins singing 'Rise and Shine' loudly. I was in a good mood this morning. They both moaned as I shook them, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Come on kids, get up! I'll make those pancakes if you get up now and start getting dressed," I enticed them mercilessly. I watched them scramble out of bed as I started down the hallway. In ten minutes I had the pancakes on plates and I was smothering on the peanut butter. Arms came up behind me and I started, accidentally stabbing a pancake with the knife I was using to spread the peanut butter.

"If we keep eating all these fattening breakfasts, we'll all end up fat and lazy," he whispered in my ear, his breath blowing on my neck. I shivered but tried to cover it up by pulling away to put the plates on the table.

"Please, this is a breakfast for the kings. Besides, breakfast is the most important meal and should be as big and fattening as the others," I retorted as Madi and Owen took their seats. We all dug in, eating in silence interrupted by the sound of forks scraping against plates.

"I've got to go get dressed," I said as I stood up.

"I'll help you," Edward offered as I walked by. I turned around and raised my eyebrow, shaking my head. Edward smirked and I walked off, jokingly swaying my hips as I walked. I changed into jeans and a form fitting T-shirt before walking back into the kitchen. I walked up to Edward while he was doing the dishes and kissed his neck. He started and dropped a plate into the dish water, getting his shirt wet.

"Payback," I whispered as I turned around.

"No you don't," Edward said in my ear as he turned me around and wiped his wet hands all over my back. He kissed my forehead before letting me go, returning to the dishes.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, turning back to the hallway so I could change shirts.

"My offer still stands," Edward called after me. I gave my hips a shake as I walked into the room, his laughter floating after me. I changed into another form fitting T-shirt and walked to the front door.

"Come on, let's go," I called to the rest of them, ready to get the brace off. Finally, we were in the Volvo and on our way to the hospital. "Maybe Peggy will be there again," I said optimistically.

"She was very nice to the kids," Edward said as we pulled up to the parking lot. We had to wait in line for almost an hour before we even got to the front desk. There were a lot of pregnant women here which must've been holding up the line. I told the nurse my name and said that I won't have much longer to wait. I played with the twins on one of those fun twisty things that they always have in waiting rooms. Edward didn't participate, choosing to played with my hair instead.

"Isabella Swan," I heard a nurse call over the murmuring of the other patients. I stood up and walked over to her with Edward's arm around my shoulder and the twins trailing us. The nurse led us into a room and left us.

"Too bad we don't get Peggy again," I sighed. Edward sat on the bed-like thing and it made that crinkly sound. He pulled me on top of him and tucked my head under his chin. The kids talked animatedly to me about something random and I listened along, smiling and nodding to show that I'm listening. The doctor walked in and I came face to face with Carlisle. I jumped quickly, putting distance between Edward and myself.

"Bella, I thought it was you when I looked at your file. How are you all doing?" Carlisle said, smiling as the twins hugged his legs.

"We're fine, Carlisle. Not to sound rude, but when do I get this stupid brace thing off?" I asked as politely as I could. At that moment, I had an itch that I couldn't scratch and it was starting to really bug me. Carlisle merely laughed.

"Right now," he said as he walked over to the bed thing. I stuck my arm out and he spent about ten minutes talking about the weather as he took the brace off. When Carlisle finally got it off, Edward took both my hands into his.

"Thanks a lot, Carlisle," I said as I itched that one spot that had been bugging me. He laughed again as he watched me itch my arm.

"So let's get to business. We can go ahead and get your check up out of the way, since it's coming up next month anyway," Carlisle said. I nodded my consent and let him weigh and measure me. Then he started asking all the questions that are usually asked.

"Are you sexually active?" Carlisle asked out of no where. I blushed and would've spit out my drink if I'd had something in my mouth. Carlisle was looking at me expectantly.

"No, I'm not," I said softly and buried my burning face into Edward's shirt. I could feel Edward laugh softly as the vibrations calmed me down and helped me to find my equilibrium again. I heard Carlisle laugh and I looked up. His face was a little surprised and I saw his eyes ask Edward something. I felt Edward nod back. This was beyond embarrassing when your boyfriend's father is your doctor.

I cleared my throat and said, "I think it's time to change the subject." They laughed and moved on. Thank the Lord. The kids played on and didn't notice the incredibly awkward situation they were sitting in on. Finally that was all over.

"So Bella, you're good for the next year. That is, unless you trip on another bed post." Carlisle said. I blushed again and nodded.

"Thanks, that saves a lot of time. Are there still things that I can't do with my wrist?" I asked.

"No, you should have full use of your wrist." I stood up to leave, but Edward pulled my newly recovered wrist and I fell right back onto his lap.

"Dad, do you have some time off to go to the café in the hospital?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded and told us he'd meet us there soon. We all stood up and walked to the door.

"You really didn't sleep with Jacob?" Edward asked curiously in my ear, but I could hear a hint of jealousy behind his question. I blushed, again, and shook my head. Edward tightened the arm he had around my waist and he led the twins and me to the café. He ordered three smoothies and a coffee and handed the smoothies to the kids and me.

"Madi, Owen, what do you guys say to a movie after we talk with Grandpa for a little bit?" Edward asked the kids. They were excited and we decided to go see the new Madagascar movie. Carlisle showed up after a few minutes.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I can't stay. Emergency delivery. I'll call you later, OK?" Carlisle said as he rushed past.

"I guess we're going to the movie now, then," Edward said and in no time we were in front of the ticket booth of a cinema a block away from the hospital. The girl behind the counter was flirting sickeningly when Edward tried to order popcorn. I had to intervene and kiss his cheek and start talking about how great our apartment is. Finally we were on our way to the theatre.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "You look cute when you're jealous."

"Don't get any ideas," I whispered back as we entered the dark theater. We found seats and Edward pulled up the armrest and sat me on his lap, tucking my head under his chin again. The kids sat on both sides of us. I relaxed against Edward's chest, sinking into his warmth. During the whole movie we stayed like that, curled up in our own little world.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear halfway through the movie. He kissed me softly and it was over too soon, but the kids were with us and the movie was rated PG. I tried to start paying attention but failed miserably. Finally, the lights went up and I started to get up, but again Edward held me back.

"I'm too comfortable," he whispered lazily. We watched the kids dance to the song as the credits rolled, warm and cozy in our seat. Madi and Owen pulled me up and Edward relented.

"I'm ready to go home," I told Edward. He nodded and we all piled back into the Volvo and drove to the apartment building. The twins were still dancing to the song 'Move It' from Madagascar in the elevator. I leaned up against Edward all the way up. Today I wanted to be near him. We walked into the apartment and the twins went to their room to play with Owen's Legos. Edward tried to walk into the kitchen but I didn't let him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his shirt.

"Someone's feeling a little needy today," he said with a laugh. Edward picked me up in his arms like a baby and carried me into the living room. I curled up with my back against his chest on the couch.

"Yes, I supposed I am pretty needy. I hope you don't mind a needy girlfriend, because I don't think I'll let you leave," I said with a laugh. Edward rested his head on my shoulder as he laughed softly.

"I don't mind at all. If you weren't the needy one then I'd be the needy one, and that's not very manly," he said, his voice serious. I cracked a smile and turned my head so that my cheek was against his chest. We sat in silence, not needing anything else.


	26. Chapter 25: The Ring

Chapter Twenty Five: The Ring

EsmePOV

"Guess who I saw today," Carlisle called from the door, returning from work. I was making dinner in the kitchen. He came in after setting his bag on the floor and kissed me until I pulled away, about to burn supper.

"Was it Bill? How's his chemo going?" I asked, thinking it was my friend Margaret's husband.

"No it wasn't Bill and Margaret. It was Bella, getting her brace off," he said as he sat down.

"Oh how is she? Were they all there then?" I asked, wondering if Edward and Bella went everywhere together.

"Yes dear, they were. Now, I'll go ahead and tell you that she also did her checkup." I froze, knowing there was one question that Carlisle always hates asking.

"So? Tell me," I said and kissed his neck as I sat his plate down from behind. I could get anything I wanted be by kissing his neck.

"Fine, fine. Apparently they aren't sleeping together," he said. Carlisle didn't understand why I needed to know these things. I merely rolled my eyes, my curiosity sated for the present.

"How can you be so passive when it comes to our son, future daughter-in-law, and possible future grandchildren?" I asked, sitting next to him and digging in. I can't decide how I should feel about them. The 'not sleeping together but in the same bed' thing, I mean. Well, I guess that means there won't be another Jade repeat.

I'm not going to say that the Jade thing didn't really piss me off, but there is no way the Madi and Owen are not worth everything that we all went through with their mother. My only wish is that Jade hadn't been a bad person and could be a good mother to the twins. The mother that Bella is now. Too bad that she's four years late.

EPOV

"Bella honey, wake up. I've got a date planned for us," I said as I kissed her forehead. She stirred but kept her eyes closed. Another five minutes and she's finally awake after sleeping away the afternoon. It was almost seven and I was feeling insanely nervous, my stomach curled in a knot.

"Why? We've never had a real date before because I live with you," she asked once she could comprehend what I'd said.

"That's why. We need to have a date, just you and me. I called Mom and she's thrilled that we're doing this so we won't have to find someone to watch the kids. Alice is letting you borrow a dress of hers and she left it in the closet in your old room using the secret staircase. We have half an hour before we need to go, OK?" I kissed her and pulled her up off the couch.

"Sure, I'd love to. Thanks for planning this, Edward," she smiled up at me from the doorway of her room. She kissed me before walking in to get changed. I changed quickly before walking into the twin's room. I didn't have Charlie's permission yet, but I do need the twin's permission. I walked over to where they were playing and sat on the floor with them.

"Madi, Owen, do you want Bella to be your Mommy?" I asked softly.

"Isn't Bella already our Mommy?" Owen inquired innocently.

"Well, she loves you like a Mommy but it'll be official if I marry her. Is that what you guys want?"

"Of course Daddy, but I wanna wear a pretty dress and throw flowers at the ground," Madi said. I was relieved, even though I didn't have much to worry about.

"Sure you can, pumpkin." I stood up as I hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door and was tackled in a huge hug from Mom.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're doing this. They need a mother and Bella's perfect!" Mom squealed in my ear, high enough to hurt but not loud enough to catch Bella's attention. I smiled at Mom but totally forgot she was in the room as soon as I saw Bella. She was in a stunning knee length electric blue dress with a modest neck line and the straps were off the shoulder. She'd put her hair up in a simple yet elegant bun with strands hanging into her face.

"Where are we going?" Bella's voice cut through my trance. I can't say that I stopped staring, though.

"That's a surprise, love." I felt Mom's eyes on me and turned. Her eyes were smiling but her mouth was straight as she walked towards the hallway.

"I saw that too, dear," she whispered as she walked past. As soon as she was farther away, I pulled Bella close and kissed her. After a few seconds I heard her stomach growl and I pulled away with a laugh. I didn't take my arm off her waist as we went to the car. The fabric of her dress was smooth and soft under my skin.

"So _now_ are you going to tell me where we're going?" Bella whined, sounding like a little kid even though she looked anything but.

"Nope. Now put this on," I said as I pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her beautiful eyes, trying not to mess up her hair. I drove to the restaurant and led Bella up to the door, which Luigi opened for me. I led her to the back that was separated by a paper wall like the Chinese had and the lighting was subdued. There were drinks already at the table.

"Edward, where are we?" Bella asked warily. I laughed as I untied the blindfold and let it fall to the ground. "Oh, Edward," she breathed. Before I knew it she'd thrown her arms around my neck and had me in a choke hold. Luigi tried not to, but he started laughing at the shocked look on my face.

"Luigi! What are you doing here? Wait, you arranged all of this at Luigi's restaurant?" Bella said. I had just started to nod as she threw her arms around my neck out of no where again. Luigi was in hysterics over her enthusiasm. I could hear his thoughts now: _How can a guy who's always been quiet handle _that?

"Luigi, I think we're ready for dinner," I managed through my laughing fit. I took Bella's arm in mine and jokingly escorted her to the table and bowed. "I hope my lady is pleased with the arrangements."

"As long as you're here, I'm content," she said as I sat down, flashing me a glimpse of her perfect white teeth.

"Your dinner, lady and germ," Luigi said as he sat our food down with a flourish.

"Thanks again for doing this, sir. I would appreciate some time alone with my lady before I infect you," I said in an equally formal voice.

"But of course," Luigi bowed himself out. I heard Bella laugh and didn't join in, enjoying the unpolluted sound of her laugh.

"Lord, I'm starving! What did you order for us, Edward?" she asked, the smile still on her face.

"One big plate of spaghetti, like from the Lady and the Tramp. Except that I think we'll use forks. Alice would die if anything got on her dress," I said and watched her laugh again.

I'm so nervous. My stomach feels empty with a few bouncy balls still bouncing around in there. I think she'll say yes, but you never know. We haven't known each other very long and all that. And I know that I do come with a lot of baggage, but she really loves Madi and Owen. Wouldn't we be really good together? _Well, _I thought, trying to strengthen my resolve, _too late now. Isn't love supposed to overcome most things?_

"Edward, are you OK?" I heard Bella ask.

"Of course, just thinking." Luigi saved me from making up more excuses when he came in with the 'special' breadsticks.

"Sorry to interrupt," Luigi said with a wink in my direction and a bow towards Bella as he walked through the curtain. I took one, hoping that'll make her take the 'special' one. She reached towards one until her eyes fell on the 'special' one. The ring sparkled in the dim light, just as I'd planned. I watched it sink in on her face.

"Oh Edward, you didn't," she said softly, her eyes looking teary. I slid onto my knees, feeling ready to puke, and took the ring off the bread stick. I looked up at Bella and smiled a bit shakily.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. Will you marry me and be a mother to Madi and Owen?" I said in one breath, hoping my voice didn't betray my nerves. My heart soared as she nodded; her eyes were spilling with what I hoped were happy tears. If they weren't, then we'd have a problem. As soon as I'd slid the ring on her finger, she tackled me. Literally pushed me onto the ground and we sat there, laughing. I was so happy that I didn't even realize how cold the floor was.

BPOV

I stared down at the ring as we sat on the floor. I had to blink a few times to get the tears out so I could see properly. It had an emerald in the center and was surrounded with small diamonds.

"Edward, it's perfect," I breathed. He took my hand and kissed my ring finger, then my lips, pushing me onto my back. I heard Luigi clear his throat at the curtain and I blushed brightly as I pulled away.

"What is it, Luigi?" Edward said impatiently, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if I could be the best man." Edward merely rolled his eyes and kissed me again.


	27. Epilogue: The Wedding

Epilogue: The Wedding

BPOV

I looked in the mirror and did a double take. I know that all brides are beautiful on their wedding day, but I didn't even look like me. Alice and Rose were putting the finishing touches on Madi and Charlie and Mom were on both sides of me.

"Now, honey, you know you don't have to do this," Charlie said for the umpteenth time.

"Charlie, if you say one more thing like that I swear I will hit you," Mom said, always being the spastic and unpredictable one. I took a deep breath and thought about Edward. I was calmer within seconds.

"Both of you guys need to chill. Mom, go take your seat. Dad, stand by the door and I'll meet you there," I instructed. As soon as they were gone, Alice and Rose hugged me tightly without messing up my hair. We'd grown even closer since the summer. Now it was January 11, a nice day for a wedding I thought. I started school in the fall and Alice and I arranged our schedules so that one of us was always with the kids. Edward and I spent all the time we could together.

"Bella, it's time to go," Alice squeaked. I nodded mutely, hummingbirds flying around in my gut. I took one last look at my dress. It was a classic white strapless dress that had a very simple look to it but fit my figure well. I had a simple veil that went down to my knees so I wouldn't trip on it but it was still long. I walked out of Alice's room and down the stairs where I saw all of the people I loved outside, crowded around the rose wall.

"Come on Bells," Charlie said as he took my arm. The music started and Alice and Jasper went, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, and then Luigi who went alone. I couldn't pick a maid of honor so I had Alice and Rose tie and Luigi got to be the best man slot in the end. I heard the opening chords of my lullaby and Charlie and I started to walk down the aisle.

I looked around as my eyes got used to the bright winter sun. I was cold in the dress, but I hardly noticed. I glanced around and saw Jake with his arm around the girl named Ali. Tanya was sitting with Doug, Lucy, and Peter, who now live with their father. Mom sat up in the front with Grandma Swan and Phil. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, and Eric were friends I'd met at college and they were sitting in the middle. The only people missing from our crazy, mixed up life was Jade and Lauren, and that was just fine with us.

Then my eyes met Edward's and they never left. I nearly tripped I was so overwhelmed by his eyes, but Charlie was used to catching me. I walked closer and closer to the rose wall, my nerves being stripped away the closer I got to Edward. When we reached the end of the aisle, Dad hugged me tightly then turned quickly, trying to hide his tears. I stepped up to where Edward and Angela's dad, the priest, were and the service started.

The rest of it was a blur I don't remember. I woke up when Edward put his hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head and dipped me back so I was almost touching the grass. I nearly screamed because it happened so fast. He smiled down at me for a good three seconds before kissing me, long and hard. I almost forgot to be embarrassed. We were in our own little world until Charlie decided it was time that we moved on.

"I can't believe my baby's married," Charlie said as he hugged me. Edward refused to loose contact with my skin and always kept some part of him touching me during the whole reception. I seriously considered how important it was that the bride and groom were present. That's when Jake came up with Ali.

"Bells, you don't know how sorry I-" Jake said in a rush. I cut him off by hugging him. I took in his woodsy scent that I'll always remember.

"Jake, are you happy now?" I asked quietly so that we wouldn't disrupt the other guests near by. Jake nodded and smiled down at Ali, who smiled back. "Then there is no to be sorry than. You must be Ali," I said and shook her hand. She looked startled but recovered.

"Jake talks about you nonstop. And for the record, I was new and had no idea he was taken," Ali said, truly apologetic. I hugged her and laughed.

"You're making my best friend happy. I could never be mad at you for that. Both of you are always welcome in our home. And Jake, I'd like you to be the godparent of Madi and Owen." That totally took him by surprise. He smiled widely and pulled me into his signature crushing hug. Finally he let me go with a promise that they would visit the Monday after we get back from England for our honeymoon. Doug, Lucy, and Peter were next in line.

"Doug, it's great to see you, sir," Edward said politely while pulling Lucy and Peter into a hug. Tanya was standing with them and it took me a few seconds to realize that Doug's arm was around her waist. After more polite chat, Edward and I went to find Madi and Owen.

"Mommy, you look really pretty in that white dress!" Owen called loudly. All the guests turned to stare at my title and I blushed.

"Thank you very much Owen. Someday you'll marry someone that looks twice as pretty and she'll wear a white dress like this one. Actually, your bride and Madi can both wear this one if they want to," I smiled, picturing these little kids getting married.

"Bella, no one is going to look anywhere near as beautiful as you do even on their wedding day," Edward whispered in my ear so the twins wouldn't hear. I blushed, of course. I loved that we were having our wedding in front of the rose wall. We didn't, however, want people in our space inside the rose wall. "Let's go to the rose wall," he said softly. Edward held the roses up so that I could slip under without damaging my dress. Edward sat on the swing normally, but I lay horizontally with my head on his legs and his hands playing with the hair that was down. The different colors from the roses made my dress look even more beautiful than when it was just white.

"My feet are killing me in these shoes," I moaned as I managed to pull them off. How Alice got me into heels is beyond me.

"I can't believe you wore heels. Weren't you going to wear white flats?" Even Edward noticed.

"Talk to Alice and Rose. They are really good at persuasion," I muttered, a little envious.

"And you're not?" Edward murmured as he leaned down to kiss me. It felt even better to kiss him now that we were married, if it were possible. I didn't have to worry about loosing him anymore. He's mine and I'm his, forever.

* * *

**AN: I know, it's over!! I will be posting a poll about whether you would like to see a sequel to this story or if I should continue my story 'Lizzi'. If you want a sequel, YOU NEED TO VOTE! **

**If I do make a sequel, I will update another chapter letting everyone know.**


	28. Sequel

**I've decided to write a sequel!!! YAY!! The story will be about the twins and their teen years. The story is 'The Children'.**

**SUMMARY: Madi, Owen, Lucy, and Peter are now teenagers. Follow their journey through adolescence and changing relationships.**

**I hope you will all check it out and leave lovely reviews.**


End file.
